Encomendado a dios
by PPBKAI
Summary: Que circunstacias obligarian a Kai a ordenarse como sacerdote? yaoi, lemmon, rape mas adelante es una historia de varios capitulos que van subiendo de intensidad TERMINADO
1. Chapter 1

**TITULO: ENCOMENDADO A DIOS**

**AUTOR: PPBKAI**

**PAREJAS: PRÁCTICAMENTE TODOS X KAI**

**SUMARY¿QUIÉN NO COMETERIA PECADOS CON UN MONJE COMO KAI?**

**POR ALGUNAS RAZONES EL SE ORDENA COMO SACERDOTE, Y**

**SUFRIRÁ POR ELLO (UN POCO VIOLENTA, NO APTA PARA**

**HOMOFOBICOS) transpórtense al siglo XVI**

**YAOI, LEMMON, RAPE, Y DE TODO UN POCO. ES UNA HISTORIA EN CAPITULOS. LA ESCRIBI PARA TODOS USTEDES CON MUCHO CARIÑO**

**Y ESPERO QUE LA DISFRUTEN**

**CAPITULO 1: NO SE**

Salen de la capilla un grupo de jóvenes que han jurado dedicar su devoción al ser supremo, privándose de todos los placeres que este mundo terrenal pueda ofrecer. Son 20 las almas encomendadas al Señor, bueno, 19, por que entre ellos resalta un cuerpo que es completamente diferente a los demás: físicamente es mas alto, ojos de fuego que tientan el alma de cualquiera, facciones perfectas y finas, un cuerpo estético y atlético que se hace notar aun en la amplia túnica que lo cubre, piel blanca tersa como el durazno, labios delgados pero apetecibles, una abundante cabellera algo peculiar por sus 2 tonalidades de azul y un par de triángulos en las mejillas que le daban un aspecto dominante y calculador (estas marcas le dieron problemas para entrar a la orden, pero finalmente lo aceptaron); su nombre Kai Hiwatari, paro solo eso, nadie sabía mas de el por su carácter tan retraído y melancólico, corrió a mas de uno por tratar de establecer una conversación con el.

Pero ¿por qué un ser que puede provocar las mas bajas pasiones se encomienda a un Dios y promete ser virtuoso aún sabiendo que es deseado por muchos¿su devoción será real?

------------FLASH BACK--------------

No te preocupes, ya no te molestaré mas- dijo el delicioso joven a su abuelo

Es que no te comprendo- golpea el escritorio- y se puede saber a dónde vas a ir, no tienes dinero ni nadie a quién recurrir

Ese no es tu asunto. Prefiero la calle antes de estar un segundo mas aquí

Por qué te cuesta tanto trabajo adaptarte a la nobleza!

¿adaptarme! Dirás ACOSTARME con la nobleza

¡no seas vulgar!

Y cómo se le llama entonces al hecho de que ofrezca mis favores tanto a hombres como a mujeres que lo único que tienen es un buen apellido

Se le llama ser di-plo-má-ti-co, a veces uno tiene que hacer ciertos sacrificios para subir

Ser un arribista- pronunció el bicolor en tono ácido

Llámalo como quieras, pero el buen nombre uno se lo gana... hijo ¡ya estamos en el siglo XVI! Las cosas ya no son como entes, ahora somos modernos y debemos adaptarnos a la sociedad que nos rodea

¿y la sociedad te incluye a ti?

¿a qué te refieres?- cuestionó el octagenario bastante desconcertado

dices que debo dar placer a la sociedad para subir, entonces cuando TÚ entraste a mi recámara la otra noche e intentaste propasarte ¿también debí pensar en la sociedad?

Ese día yo no sabía lo que hacía, tu sabes, cuando uno tiene unas copas encima...

Ese día y otro tantos en los que también intentaste hacer lo mismo

...-

te desprecio, eres una basura, que vergüenza que llevemos la misma sangre... y pensar que un día te quise (ups, creo que ese ya lo dijo en la 1° temporada)

Dando por terminada la acalorada discusión el joven se dispuso a salir a la calle, era de noche y hacía fío, pero el no lo sentía, porque su corazón estaba lleno de ira y rencor.

Solo llevaba unas monedas de oro en el bolsillo lo cual le alcanzaron para pagar una posada por unos días pero el dinero se le acabó. Vendió algunas joyas que traía puestas al momento de marcharse, pero también se gastaron.

Era el mas de Noviembre y hacía frío, ya no tenía dinero, llevaba ya 2 días sin comer y decidió pasar la noche en un oscuro callejón. Mala elección, por que ese día hubo una de las mas fuertes nevadas registradas en varios años en esa ciudad, su cuerpo se cubrió completamente de nieve y no supo cuando cayó inconsciente hasta que despertó y frente a sus bellos ojos se encontró con un enorme cristo crucificado

Hm, debo estar muerto- pensó Kai, ya listo para recibir su juicio escuchó una dulce voz que una joven que anunció:

¡ ya despertó!

Do...¿dónde estoy?- preguntó con dificultas

En el convento, el padre Salvatore lo encontró hace 2 días enterrado en la nieve, pensamos que estaba muerto pero al notar que su corazón aún latía pidió ayuda y lo trajeron hasta aquí

¡ya despertó el muertito!-gritó un pequeño pelirrojo

¡no seas insolente! Se está recuperando...¿cómo se llama?

Kai... y el changuito ¿quién es?

¡CHANGUITO, no soy un chango, soy un guapo novicio y me llamo Dichí!

SIMIO- musitó el bicolor

Grrrrrr, ya verás

Daichí, deja de molestar a nuestro invitado, necesita reposo

Ese mismo día conoció al padre Salvatore, un hombre muy mayor que lo trató dulcemente, lo invitó el tiempo que el quisiera a lo que Kai tuvo que aceptar puesto que no tenía a donde ir.

El tiempo pasó sin querer y Kai pasó las fiestas decembrinas en el convento, se sentía muy a gusto y protegido en aquel lugar, sin darse cuenta ya conocía todos los movimientos del pequeño convento y sabía de memoria los rezos.

Un día de febrero, el padre Salvatore dijo a Kai:

Kai

Hmm

Te he estado observando y he notado que eres un chico muy dedicado, realmente disfrutas estar aquí

¿y?

Y pues, no se si tal vez te agradaría ordenarte como novicio

¿qué?

Si piénsalo, podría ser una opción

El anciano se levantó y se fue dejando a un muy confundido mozuelo ¿realmente la iglesia sería un camino?

Kai pensó seriamente toda la noche al respecto

"no me atrae demasiado la idea, pero qué otra opción tengo, algún día debo de salir de aquí y no se hace nada, no tengo un oficio, no se trabajar en nada y tengo suerte de que el padre Salvatore me haya enseñado a leer y escribir (recuerden s. XVI, ni los reyes sabían leer). No se qué hacer de mi vida, no sé que haré en el futuro, no se ni quién soy, NO SE NADA"

días después comenzó su camino hacia un monasterio mucho mas grande que en el que estaba por que solo ahí se podría ordenar como sacerdote.

En el lugar había otros 19 frescos jovencitos que deseaban lo mismo así que no tardaron en hacer amistad entre ellos, excepto Kai (claro está). Pero entre ellos había uno que quería hacer amistad a como diera lugar con el ruso.

Hola, me llamo Wyatt¿con que también quieres formar parte del escuadrón de dios, verdad?

¿cómo te llamas?

¿no tienes nombre?

¡lárgate de aquí, no me interesa hablar contigo.

Así pasaron unos meses, Kai seguía preparándose y se convirtió en el mejor estudiante (obvio) mientras que Wyatt no dejaba de molestarlo por lo que Kai mejor se había resignado y simplemente lo ignoraba, de vez en cuando le contestaba con un serio monosílabo "si" "no"

----------------END FLASH BACK--------------------

en la celda de Kai

toc, toc, toc, abre Kai, soy Wyatt

(Kai abre la puerta)

¿cómo vez hermano? Ya hasta podemos presidir pequeñas misas, estoy tan contento- y de un salto rodeó a Kai con sus brazos hundiendo su rostro en el pecho del mayor. Casi como reacción natural Kai también lo rodeó con sus musculosos brazos a lo que Wyatt se aferró con mas fuerza a su espalda. Poco a poco Wyatt fue levantando su rostro encarando el cuello de Kai tratando de jalar el embriagante aroma que este emanaba.

El bicolor se estremeció al sentir la cálida respiración en su cuello y simplemente cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la sensación. Al ver que no había resistencia, Wyatt comenzó a besarlo suavemente en esta sensible área recorriendo un tramo hasta llegar al lóbulo de la oreja, sacando su lengua comenzó a lamer arrancando mas de un suspiro a su mayor.

Kai ladeó un poco la cabeza dando más espacio a Wyatt para que continuara con su tarea...aah lo hacía tan bien. Poco a poco las manos del castaño comenzaron a cobrar vida recorriendo la ancha espalda de Kai mientras que sus labios comenzaban a aproximarse a los del ruso. Primero lamió por encima de ellos hasta que obtuvo una respuesta: Kai había abierto un poco sus labios y buscaba succionar la lengua de Wyatt. Este inmediatamente se pegó a los labios de Kai como si de ello dependiera su vida. Sin embargo sus manos lo traicionaron y una de ellas fue a parar a la entrepierna de Kai masajeando con enorme fuerza. El bicolor al sentir esto soltó de su abrazo a Wyatt y lo empujó

¡no Wyatt! Esto no es correcto

pero Kai- dijo suplicante el castaño de enormes ojos

VETE DE AQUÍ-dijo con tono autoritario a lo que l menos obedeció saliendo cabizbajo de la celda.

En los dias siguientes Kai evitaba encontrarse son Wyatt en los pasillos lo cuál era casi imposible así que pidió ser trasladado a otro lugar. No había ningún motivo para decirle que no, así que en menos de 3 semanas se había arreglado que sería trasladado a la adía Balcov.

Tienes suerte muchacho, no cualquiera es aceptado ahí, pero debido a las recomendaciones de tus maestros es que te ofrecieron este lugar. Cuídalo, la abadía presta sus servicios directamente al rey y de ahí han salido 2 papas. No desaproveches esta oportunidad, te la mereces.

El día de su partida Kai se levantó muy temprano para revisar que su pequeño equipaje estuviera listo.

Toc, toc, toc

¿quién?

Yo, Wyatt, abre por favor

Qué quieres-dijo abriendo la puerta

Despedirte, sé que en unas horas te irás a la abadía Balcov y no quería que te fueras sin darte esto...

Sin permiso alguno Wyatt asaltó la boca de Kai dando un beso profundo lleno de desesperación. Kai lo tomó por los hombros dispuesto a empujarlo pero decidió corresponder el beso (al fin y al cabo ya se iba). Cuando us labios se separaron Kai tomó la mejilla del entristecido chico, lo miró con ternura a los ojos y le dijo: cuídate. Le dio un rápido abrazo, le besó la comisura de sus infantiles labios, tomó su equipaje y salió de su celda.

Wyatt se quedó petrificado ante la reacción del ruso, no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así hasta que el ruido de una carreta lo sacó de su ensoñación, corrió a la ventana y vio como Kai se alejaba sentado en la parte trasera de la carreta y sin vergüenza alguna le gritó:

Adiós Kai, cuídate mucho, SUERTE- agitando alegremente su mano. Kai solo sonrió discretamente y agachó su cabeza tomando su pose habitual.

Después de varias horas de camino llegaron a la imponente abadía. Sin temor alguno Kai llamó a la puerta y un joven aprendiz de abrió.

Buenas tardes, tú debes ser Kai Hiwatari, el abad te espera.

Kai siguió al jovencito hasta una gran puerta

Espera aquí un momento- entró a la habitación para anunciar la llegada del nuevo miembro- pasa

Era un lugar oscuro con finos muebles, al fondo un gran escritorio y tras el un hombre maduro, nariz aguileña y cabello púrpura

Ah, pasa joven Kai, te estábamos esperando- lo miró de una manera algo lujuriosa barriendo el esbelto cuerpo del recién llegado- bienvenido, soy el abad Boris- dijo acercándose al ruso, le tomó por los hombros, miró su fresca piel y le dio un beso en cada mejilla a lo que Kai ni se inmutó, pero si le molestó- estoy para servirte, llamaré al hermano que te conducirá a tu celda, estarás bajo sus ordenes ¿entendido?

Si claro- contestó seco

Toc. Toc, toc

Adelante- dijo galante el abad- te presento al nuevo joven que estará bajo tus ordenes, su nombre es Kai

Bienvenido Kai, mi nombre es Brian. Mañana te indicaré tus actividades, hoy debes de descansar de tu largo viaje, te mostraré tu celda, con permiso

Propio

00000000

Aquí será tu lugar, prepárate por que ya se va a servir la cena, cuando estés listo búscame, mi celda es la del final del pasillo, te conduciré al comedor

Gracias


	2. Chapter 2

TITULO: ENCOMENDADO A DIOS 

**AUTOR: PPBKAI**

**RAITING: NO LO SE, TAL VEZ PG15 O 16**

**PAREJAS: PRÁCTICAMENTE TODOS X KAI**

**SUMARY: ¿QUIÉN NO COMETERIA PECADOS CON UN MONJE COMO KAI?**

**POR ALGUNAS RAZONES EL SE ORDENA COMO SACERDOTE, Y**

**SUFRIRÁ POR ELLO (UN POCO VIOLENTA, NO APTA PARA**

**HOMOFOBICOS) transpórtense al siglo XVI**

**YAOI, LEMMON, RAPE, Y DE TODO UN POCO. ES UNA HISTORIA EN CAPITULOS. LA ESCRIBI PARA TODOS USTEDES CON MUCHO CARIÑO**

**Y ESPERO QUE LA DISFRUTEN**

CAPITULO 2 : EL NUEVO 

Después de unos minutos Kai y Rei caminaban hacia el comedor, el lugar era muy grande y sería fácil perderse. Cuando llegaron le indicó su lugar , rezaron sus oraciones y ahora sí se comenzó a servir la comida.

De la cocina salieron algunos jóvenes novicios con charolas con comida

Ellos le ayudan al monje Oliver, el cocinero- le susurró por lo bajo su compañero del lado izquierdo- disculpa, mi nombre es Max ¿y el tuyo?

Kai

Bienvenido Kai

Cuando se acercaron a servirle su ración, le sirvieron más que a los demás y cuando alzó su rostro con un gesto de interrogación se topó con una dulce cara de felinos razgos y ojos dorados.

Para el recién llegado-dijo con una pícara sonrisa y le guiñó un ojo. Kai se ruborizó un poco y lo siguió con la vista como continuaba sirviéndole a los demás comenzales

Prueba tu comida-dijo el rubio Max

¿quién es el?-preguntó tímidamente Kai

su nombre es Rei, aunque le cocinero principal es Oliver-señaló a un chico que estaba en la mesa cercana al abad Boris-el cocina mejor, prueba y verás que no miento

era cierto, todos los platillos tenían una sazón especial sobretodo el guisado de carne de puerco que le sirvieron.- mientras comía no dejaba de observar discretamente al felino que estaba en la mesa frente a la suya (recuerden que en una abadía las mesas están puestas alrededor del salón y los comensales se sientan mirando hacia el centro). Ese chico realmente tenía facciones peculiares que le daban un aspecto inocente. Cuando terminaron sus alimentos todos se levantaron para llevar sus trastes a un pequeño carrito, Kai hizo lo posible para concordar con el extraño chico y lo logró, fingiendo un accidente chocó su hombro contra el del gatito.

Perdón- musitó el bicolor captando la atención de los bellos ojos de ámbar- y...gracias por la cena- solo recibió una discreta sonrisa por parte del otro chico y se fue.

0000 

la noche transcurrió rápido y pronto el astro rey hizo su aparición en el cielo. Kai se levantó y se arregló rápidamente para ir a desayunar. Ya en la mesa se encontró de nuevo con su rubio compañero e inconscientemente hizo una revisión visual rápida del lugar para ver si se encontraba Rei. Y si lo encontró tomando de nuevo una charola con pequeños jarrones de barro y uno de mucho mayor tamaño, contenían un líquido humeante de exquisito olor.

¿chocolate?- preguntó el neko con una amplia sonrisa

si...por favor- sin apartas la vista del ambarino observando cómo es que este tenía un bello color rojizo en sus mejillas producto de haber estado un tiempo junto al fuego preparando los alimentos.

El desayuno transcurría sin novedades hasta que en un momento, Kai sintió una pesada mirada sobre el proveniente de la mesa principal, al girar se dio cuenta de que el abad lo miraba de la misma manera que lo miró el día anterior. Al cruzar mirada con el, este inclinó la cabeza en ademán de saludo, Kai hizo lo mismo puesto que el otro era la máxima autoridad y no podía ser grosero (aunque se sintió desnudo ante esa mirada).

Cuando terminaron todos recogieron sus trastes y salieron por una pequeña puerta. Ante la confusión de Kai Brian se le acercó y le explicó:

esta es la primera misa, se hacen 2 en el día: una después de laudes (6y5 am) y otra en completas (6:00pm)

lo condujo hasta donde estaba el lugar que le correspondía y se retiró al suyo

cuando termine la ceremonia, te espero en la entrada ara indicarte tus tareas.

El lugar era un enorme salón (no una capilla) donde había unas gradas dispuestas similar al comedor, todos mirando al centro.

Kai estaba mirando lo exquisito de las ornamentas de las paredes cuando se topó con la más bella imagen que sus ojos carmines habían visto: es una de las paredes había un gran vitral de hermosos colores, frente a el un pequeño podium de donde el abad proclamaba la misa, pero en ese lugar se paró el bello neko con una sotana blanca y un libro . Todos se quedaron callados cuando vieron que el chico hizo esto. En ese momento Rei abrió el libro, luego, sus delicados labios y comenzó a entonar una hermosa melodía en la cuál se alababa a dios por el nuevo día.

Era increíble. Además de ser un excelente cocinero, también tenía una bella voz con tintes de soprano que lo dejó boquiabierto, era como si un ángel hubiera bajado a cantarle a el, solo a el.

En algunas partes los monjes tenían que hacer ciertos coros, pero Kai no los respondía, estaba embelesado con la perfecta imagen y la potente y melodiosa voz del chico de cabellos negros.

Cuando terminó de cantar el abad subió al estrado y ofició la misa, pero Kai estaba absorto en sus pensamientos. Nunca le había pasado nada como eso, de hecho nunca había mostrado interés en alguna persona, pero ese chico era especial.

Cuando terminó la misa fue a la entrada como se lo había indicado Brian y este le explicó.

Ahora iremos al scriptorium es un lugar muy importante para nosotros puesto que cultivamos el conocimiento. Tenemos como referencias tuyas que eres un excelente dibujante y debes saber que todos los manuscritos deben llevar decoración alrededor alusiva al tema. Tu trabajo será muy delicado y por ello tu lugar será uno de los mas frescos, e incluso tendrás una ventana para observar la abadía.

Cuando llegaron al scriptorium le mostró su lugar y le entregó lo que serían sus primeros trabajos. Kai comenzó a decorar sin mostrar un interés particular por lo que estaba haciendo cuando de pronto sus oídos fueron llenados por un encantador sonido que rápidamente reconoció

"es Rei"- pensó y viró su mirada a la ventana para ver si lo veía. Se encontró con la sorpresa de que estaba justo en el edificio de enfrente pero un piso mas abajo (Kai estaba en el 1ª piso y Rei en planta baja). Por un rato se quedó mirando como el chico vocalizaba, era increíble que su voz fuera igual de bella que el.

¡oye niño!- un anciano lo sacó de sus pensamientos- deja de contar hormigas y ponte a trabajar, el sol se oculta muy pronto y hay mucho que hacer- dijo con tono autoritario.

Kai tomó sus herramientas y continuó en su trabajo, ahora con mucho mas ánimo puesto que estaba escuchando cantar al ruiseñor. Pronto su mente comenzó a divagar de nueva cuenta (sin dejar su trabajo) y las fantasías llegaron a su mente. Se imaginaba que Rei lo comenzaba a besar y el le correspondía el beso, se abrazaban y sus manos comenzaban a delinear la fina espalda del otro. Sus labios se apoderaban del apiñonado cuello.

Rei por su parte se hacía fuertemente a su pecho y daba ligeros lengüetazos a su oreja. Las manos del ruso abandonaban la espalda y bajaban a las caderas donde poco a poco remangaba la sotana blanca con la que lo había vito en la mañana dejando así libres los alargados muslos listos para ser acariciados por el.

Retiró completamente la sotana y ahora el desnudo cuerpo estaba frente a el , tembloroso de excitación. Sus caderas se unían en un torturante vaivén que estimulaba sus partes mas sensibles...

Sin darse cuenta Kai ya tenía su mano izquierda masajeando su sexo (afortunadamente el escritorio estaba cerrado de enfrente) y sus ojos estaban entrecerrados disfrutando de la caricia cuando de repente

CRASH- un estúpido pájaro se había estrellado contra su ventana y con el estruendo brincó derramando un frasco de pintura en el suelo (afortunadamente no manchó los manuscritos)

tendrás que limpiar esto- dijo la voz de Brian que se encontraba en el lugar haciendo sus propios trabajos un tanto divertido- ve a la cocina, ya hay gente ahí, pide que te presten algo con qué limpiar.

Kai aún estaba sonrojado por lo acalorado se sus pensamientos y se topó con otro pequeño problema: si se ponía de pié así como así, todos se iban a dar cuenta de que estaba muuuy excitado además de que tenía que caminar así hasta donde estaba la cocina que no era muy cerca que digamos (que mala soy, me gusta meterlo en dificultades, jajaja)

Fingiendo que su ropa estaba manchada (afortunadamente era negra) tomó un trapo, jaló la parte inferior de la camisola que usaba y caminó sacudiendo la tela con actitud de molestia.

En vez de dirigirse a la cocina pasó al baño para echarse un poco de agua fría en la cara (de alguna manera tenía que bajar semejante bochorno). Una vez que salió de ahí se dirigió a su destino final. Conforme su acercaba el olor a comida cociéndose era cada vez mas presente.

Cuando llegó a la cocina y abrió la puerta, abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y no era para menos, puesto que se encontró con una especie de estufas rústicas con ollas sobre ellas y justo frente a el una mesa con vegetales frescos y un ángel preparándolos.

¿aun ángel? Si, el chico de rasgos felinos estaba ahí parado partiendo las legumbres dándole la espalda a su espectador. Se veía irresistible prado ahí, absorto en sus pensamientos, lucía inofensivo. Kai deseaba con todas sus fuerzas acercarse, rodear son sus manos su estrecha cintura, oler su cuello, acercar sus cuerpos...

hola ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?- dijo el ángel con una amplia sonrisa pero con sus ojos con lágrimas

¿qué tienes?- preguntó preocupado el ojicarmín

eh, nada. Es ..que...mmm, estoy partiendo cebollas jeje- le contestó mostrándole un trozo de esta. Con ello Kai se tranquilizó

¿me podrías prestar un trapo húmedo?

Claro, mira, en el gabinete que está junto al fogón hay algunos. Escoge el que sea.

Kai caminó al gabinete y tomó une especie de franela, pero el aroma de lo que se estaba cociendo a un lado era delicioso.

¿qué es esto?¿tu lo hiciste?- preguntó Kai

si, es lo que vamos a comer al rato- dejó la mesa y caminó directo hacia el ruso que se quedó inmóvil- ¿quieres probarlo?- dijo tomando una pequeña cucharita. Kai solo asintió con la cabeza. El neko tomó un poco del guisado y la fue acercando a los labios de Kai.

El bicolor tomó suavemente la mano del chico para conducir la cuchara a su boca. Cuando se inclinó un poco para sorber el contenido pudo apreciar mas de cerca los bellos ojos de ámbar, eran más hermosos de lo que el podía imaginar. Ambos se sonrojaron un poco, pero no rompieron el contacto visual.

Y bien ¿cómo está?- preguntó Rei

delicioso

¿y este?- ahora le daba a probar un poco de arroz repitiendo la operación

mmm, perfecto- (¡Kai sosteniendo una conversación, IMPOSIBLE)

ahora prueba estas galletas

¿galletas? ¿pensé que estaba prohibido el postre?

Si, pero estas son para el abad. Pero por tratarse de ti, Kai, haremos una excepción-se ruborizó un poco mas el chico

¿cómo sabes mi nombre?

Le pregunté a tu amigo Max- dijo desviando su mirada al piso haciendo una silencio

Estoy esperando mi galleta-pronunció Kai en un tono sensual

Con 2 de sus finos dedos tomó de la charola una galleta, aún un poco caliente por que acababa de salir del horno. Era una galleta pequeña y la fue acercando a los labios de Kai. El bicolor entreabrió la boca y mordió la galleta, pero al hacerlo entró en contacto con los dedos del gato. Ambos se estremecieron y Kai solo cerró los ojos y sin pensarlo colocó su mano derecha en la cintura del ángel y jaló su cuerpo hacia el.

Cuando abrió de nuevo sus amatistas quedó frente a frente con el otro chico a solo unos centímetros de distancia. Ahora era el neko el que cerraba los ojos, inclinaba su bello rostro y se acercaba hasta Kai. El ojicarmín imitó la acción y la asfixiante distancia desapareció, fundiéndolos en el más tierno y puro de los besos. Kai aún mantenía a Rei tomado de la cintura

¡KAI, REI QUE ESTAN HACIENDO!


	3. Chapter 3

TITULO: ENCOMENDADO A DIOS 

**AUTOR: PPBKAI**

**RAITING: NO LO SE, TAL VEZ PG15 O 16**

**PAREJAS: PRÁCTICAMENTE TODOS X KAI**

**SUMARY: ¿QUIÉN NO COMETERIA PECADOS CON UN MONJE COMO KAI?**

**POR ALGUNAS RAZONES EL SE ORDENA COMO SACERDOTE, Y**

**SUFRIRÁ POR ELLO (UN POCO VIOLENTA, NO APTA PARA**

**HOMOFOBICOS) transpórtense al siglo XVI**

**YAOI, LEMMON, RAPE, Y DE TODO UN POCO. ES UNA HISTORIA EN CAPITULOS. LA ESCRIBI PARA TODOS USTEDES CON MUCHO CARIÑO**

**Y ESPERO QUE LA DISFRUTEN**

CAPITULO 3: LA PURIFICACIÓN 

Ambos chicos voltearon asustados al ser sorprendidos en una situación tan comprometedora. El joven de cabello y ojos lavanda los estaba mirando desde la puerta con una actitud de enojo.

Ustedes 2 vendrán conmigo. Iremos a visitar al abad-dijo Brian en un tono amenazador.

Kai y Rei se miraron y caminaron en silencio tras el pelilavanda, hasta que llegaron a la puerta de el abad.

Esperen aquí- Brian entró a la habitación, no tardó mas de 3 minutos cuando salió y dijo- Kai, quiere hablar contigo primero.

El neko observaba todo apretándose sus manos y con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Kai, ocultando su nerviosismo, entró con paso seguro donde el abad cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Vaya señor Hiwatari, usted si que no pierde el tiempo. No lleva ni una semana aquí y ya encontró con qué entretenerse- dijo Boris con un tono sarcástico mientras que el bicolor solo se mantenía serio e inexpresivo- y no lo culpo, Rei es materia prima alada que induce al pecado- se acerca a Kai y lo encara con una mirada recia- pero USTED ha jurado castidad ante un altar y debe cumplir, su alma ha sido manchada por la lujuria y hay que limpiarla ¿y sabe usted cómo se limpia un alma?

...-

CON SANGRE...¡Brian!- grita Boris a lo que el aludido entra rápidamente- como tu estas a cargo del señor Hiwatari es tu deber castigarlo, debes limpiar su alma

Con sangre-dice con un tono que a Kai le eriza la piel

Asi es, purifícalo hasta que de su cuerpo salga el deseo de pecar, eso lo dejo a tu criterio

Como usted ordene abad.

Los 3 se dirigen hacia la puerta y Brian la abre jalando se un brazo a Kai. Este sale y por un segundo cruza su carmesina mirada con la de Rei y empieza a caminar junto a Brian. Se queda muy preocupado por el miedo, no miedo no, terror que miró en los ojos del gato, no comprende porqué está tan asustado.

Rei, entra- dice Boris desde el marco de la puerta con un tono falsamente amable.

En ese momento Kai quisiera soltarse de su agarre e ir a salvar a su neko, pero sabe que si lo hace empeorarían las cosas y el único que la pagaría sería Rei. Así que decide seguir caminando en silencio tras su verdugo que lo conduce hacia unas escaleras que bajan a un lugar muy oscuro que Kai no sabía que existía. Estaba muy asustado (y quién no lo va a estar al saber que será castigado a golpes) y llegaron hasta un cuarto que mas bien parecía una mazmorra húmeda, con unas cadenas delgadas pero fuertes que colgaban desde el techo, unos grilletes en el piso y una mesa donde se encontraban los "instrumentos de purificación"

¡desnúdate!-ordenó Brian con una mirada que paralizó a Kai.

En silencio comenzó a retirar primero la camisola, liego sus pantalones y finalmente su calzado sintiendo un escalofrío al pisar el frío y húmedo piso.

TO-DO- le fue anunciado de nuevo cuando Brian volteó y miró que aún conservaba su ropa interior.

Kai se sentía tan humillado en esa situación, pero no podía hacer nada así que obedeció.

Dejando completamente al aire su desnudez dio un paso al frente, Brian se le acercó y amarró sus manos hacia arriba con las cadenas que venían del techo y sus pies con los grilletes que lo unieran al piso. Tomó la ropa para mandarla a un rincón y cuando alzó la camisa observó que no estaba manchada de tinta.

Pero qué tenemos aquí, era una mentira que manchaste tu ropa de tinta con el accidente del scriptorium ¿verdad?. Lo que querías era un pretexto para ir a buscar a ese chico.- tomó una vara larga y plana de la mesa- recibirás también un castigo por mentiroso.

Y azotó la vara contra un costado de Kai, este se retorció del dolor, intentó soportarlo pero le fue imposible. De nuevo la vara fue impactada contra su cuerpo causando mas dolor, y de nuevo, y de nuevo, y otra vez, y otra, y otra... sus ojos se empezaron a inundar de lágrimas y pronto se llenó de angustia al pensar que seguramente Rei tendría un castigo similar.

"por mi culpa Rei sufrirá, no debí besarlo, no debí tomarlo por la cintura, no debí mirarlo a los ojos...no debí comenzar a amarlo"

¿amarlo? Pero si en realidad era la primera vez que había tenido contacto con el (¿ustedes creen en el amor a primera vista? Pues Kai si)

Kai, si quieres, tu agonía podría terminar ahora mismo- dijo Brian acercándose a Kai, tomándolo apasionadamente por sus lastimados costados y acercando su cara a la de el- solo tienes que...pedirlo-diciendo esto último en tono sensual y besando los labios del ruso.

Kai sintió repulsión ante tal proposición así que giró su rostro para romper el beso y cuando Brian se alejó, Kai giró de nuevo y le escupió en la cara.

NUNCA, ME DAS ASCO- sus ojos escupían veneno

Brian limpió la saliva de su cara y lo miró

Aah, con que eres muy rudo ¿no, ya lo veremos.

Soltó la vara y le dio 2 puñetazos en el rostro haciendo a Kai sangrar de la nariz y de la boca

¿qué te pareció eso, eh?

Y lo tomó por las orejas para detenerlo y le plantó un cabezazo entre la nariz y el pómulo

¡te arrepentirás de haberme despreciado!

Se dirigió de nuevo a la mesa y tomó un látigo de cuero y comenzó a golpear el desnudo torso que tenía enfrente.

Kai ya no sabía que sentía mas: si coraje por la indecorosa propuesta de Brian, remordimiento por lo que le había causado a Rei, o dolor por lo golpes que le estaba dando ese sádico. Y es que realmente daba miedo ver la expresión de felicidad que tenía Brian con cada zote que le propinaba. Lo estaba disfrutando, gozando y hasta su entrepierna lo hacía obvio. Cuando ya no había un lugar libre en su pecho Brian se paró detrás de Kai y le susurró al oído:

¿aún tienes fuerzas para continuar o ahora si tomarás una decisión inteligente?- mientras decía esto, colocó su mano en la entrepierna de Kai masajeando de una manera fuerte e indecente y restregando su propia excitación en el trasero del bicolor

si quieres matarme, hazlo, pero nunca aceptaré lo que me propones. Eres un maldito CERDO- el ruso estaba colérico

hmm, si así lo quieres...

y ahora comenzó a golpear brutalmente la espalda del bicolor con una saña que llegó un momento en que Kai ya no soportó mas los golpes y cayó inconsciente.

00000 

un fortísimo dolor en todo el cuerpo hizo que un par de ojos carmesí se abrieran

¡POR FIN DESPERTASTE! Kai, me tenías muy preocupado- era Max quien le hablaba de una manera muy animada.

¿dónde estoy?¿qué pasó?- habló con dificultad

estás en la enfermería, llevas 3 días ya con una fiebre altísima. De vez en cuando abrías los ojos y decías incoherencias, pero era a causa de tu malestar

¿y Rei?

Ah...mmm...este...


	4. Chapter 4

TITULO: ENCOMENDADO A DIOS 

**AUTOR: PPBKAI**

**RAITING: NO LO SE, TAL VEZ PG15 O 16**

**PAREJAS: PRÁCTICAMENTE TODOS X KAI**

**SUMARY: ¿QUIÉN NO COMETERIA PECADOS CON UN MONJE COMO KAI?**

**POR ALGUNAS RAZONES EL SE ORDENA COMO SACERDOTE, Y**

**SUFRIRÁ POR ELLO (UN POCO VIOLENTA, NO APTA PARA**

**HOMOFOBICOS) transpórtense al siglo XVI**

**YAOI, LEMMON, RAPE, Y DE TODO UN POCO. ES UNA HISTORIA EN CAPITULOS. LA ESCRIBI PARA TODOS USTEDES CON MUCHO CARIÑO**

**Y ESPERO QUE LA DISFRUTEN**

CAPITULO 4: CUENTAME 

¿Rei está muy mal?

...si, lo trajeron un día después que a ti. No reacciona a nada. Bueno, eso es lo que me dijo el monje encargado por que no dejan pasar a nadie a verlo.

Tengo que ir. Ayúdame a levantarme

No Kai, estás muy mal. Por favor descansa. Te juro que yo voy a estar al pendiente de el

Kai hizo el intento de enderezarse, pero un fuerte mero lo tumbó de nuevo en la cama

Ves lo que te digo, duerme un poco, mientras más rápido te recuperes, más pronto podrás ir con el.

Max colocó una de sus manos sobre los ojos de Kai para que este los cerrara. Fue una noche larga, su cuerpo no cesaba de dolerle y la angustia por su Rei lo estaba matando. Pero no podía levantarse así que tendría que esperarse a la mañana siguiente.

Al otro día, como a las 12 lo visitó Max

¿sabes algo de ei'

no, aún no. Sigue igual

tengo que verlo

por fin Kai pudo enderezarse y con ayuda de Max logró caminar hasta una habitación contigua.

Quédate aquí Kai, voy a ver si nadie vigila a Rei para que podamos entrar

Detuvo a Kai de una pared y el entró. En un momento mas salió y le dijo:

Tenemos suerte, no hay nadie

Colocó un brazo de Kai alrededor de su cuello y entraron. Rei estaba tendido en una cama, parecía dormido, Kai se sentó a su lado y le susurró:

Rei, ¿me escuchas'...Rey, abre tus ojos por favor- tomó la mano de este entre las suyas

Posiblemente si te escucha

¿qué le pasó? No parece que lo hayan golpeado

no lo se, simplemente lo trajeron desmayado pero nadie sabe nada más

"oh Rei, todo es mi culpa. ¿qué te hicieron?"

Kai, alguien viene, debemos irnos

Kai besó la frente de Rei y salió rápidamente apoyándose de su amigo. Cuando llegaron a su habitación y estuvo en su tálamo, Max no pudo evitar preguntar

¿por qué les hicieron esto?

¿no lo sabes?

No, nadie lo sabe. Solo Brian nos ha dicho que fue para purificar sus almas, pero nada mas

Max se había portado muy bien con el aún sin conocerlo, así que al menos debía contarle lo sucedido, omitiendo algunos detalles sobre la golpiza, pero si le confesó las propuestas que le hizo Brian. Necesitaba desahogarse.

Si,... te creo. Cada vez que va a haber castigos corporales Boris se los encomienda a Brian y el goza con cada golpe que da

A ti...¿te han castigado?- preguntó Kai con cierto temor

Si, por accidente quemé 2 libros del scruptorium y me mandaron azotar.

¿ y Brian te propuso lo mismo?

Si, pero como tampoco acepté me dio una golpiza similar a la tuya. Mas bien parece que prefiere que le digas que no para así tener el pretexto para golpearte mas fuerte

Ese Brian me las va a pagar

¡no intentes nada Kai! El es el consentido de Boris y tiene su protección

tienes razón, encontraré una manera

Kai estuvo en la enfermería 2 días mas, su estado era realmente deplorable, cuando por fin salió Boris lo mandó llamar

espero que con esto te haya quedado claro, seguirás con tus actividades normales, pero, si vuelves a cometer otra falta como esta, las cosas serás muy diferentes ¿entendido?

...-

puedes retirarte, te espera trabajo en el scriptorium

otros 2 agonizantes días mas en los que no sabía nada de su neko. Siempre miraba desde la ventana de su escritorio a ver si andaba por ahí, y las comidas ahora eran desabridas sin la sazón del chico.

Al 3° día pasó a comedor triste como siempre, cuando vio salir de la puerta al objeto de su adoración con su charola con comida. Su corazón saltó de alegría puesto que parecía que estaba bien del todo. Cuando se acercó a servirle lo miró con una mirada y continuó con los demás.

Kai pensó en hablarle, pero sabía que había miradas atentas a su alrededor así que no hizo nada. Mientras comía, miraba de soslayo al chico de la mesa de enfrente.

El día transcurrió aburrido y sin novedades y ya en la tarde acudieron todos a la misa de completas (6:00 pm), ahí tuvo oportunidad de ver a su chico cantar, pero nada mas.

Al terminar la misa, Kai estaba dispuesto a retirarse a su habitación cuando Max lo alcanzó y le dijo en tono bajo

Kai, Rei me dijo que necesitaba hablar contigo, que te espera en la torre mas alta a las 8:00

Gracias Max, te lo agradezco en el alma- contestó Kai tomándole los hombros al rubio provocando en este un sonrojo.

Cuando llegó la hora indicada ( que para el fue una eternidad) Kai subió a la torre donde encontró que Rei ya lo esperaba

Rei ¿estas bien? ¿qué te pasó, por qué estuviste inconsciente tanto tiempo?- Kai sonaba muy preocupado

Estoy bien, no te preocupes- contestó en tono sereno-...tu rostro... esta hinchado. Brian es un salvaje- su voz se tornó ácida, al mismo tiempo que acariciaba los moretones en el blanco rostro.

No fue tanto, ya se quitarán- aprovechando posó su mano sobre la del neko- ¿qué fue lo que te hizo Boris? Tenía miedo que te mandara a golpear como a mi, pero cuando te vi en la enfermería me di cuenta de que no te habían golpeado, sin embargo no reaccionabas. Cuéntame qué te pasó- diciendo esto último con desesperación tomando a Rei por los hombros.

...-

¡VAMOS, DIMELO!-

...- Rei mantenía su cabeza agachada, su respiración estaba agitada y apretaba sus puños

CONTESTAME!...- al ver que no obtenía respuesta pensó lo peor- te tocó ¿verdad, ¿ese bastardo se atrevió a tocarte?...todo esto fue por mi culpa- atrajo fuertemente a Rei hacia si pecho y lo rodeó con sus brazos, sus ojos se humedecieron. Se sentía culpable

No Kai- dijo separándose un poco mirando a los ojos de rubí- no fue tu culpa. El...ya...

¿ya e había tocado antes, ¿desde cuándo ocurre esto?

Desde hace 2 años

¿y porqué sigues aquí, si has estado viviendo este infierno véte. Busca la forma de salirte de aquí...yo, yo te sacaré. Nos iremos juntos muy lejos a donde ese nunca vuelva a tocarte.

No Kai, no es tan sencillo. ¿recuerdas el otro día en la cocina que te dije que me lloraban los ojos por la cebolla? No era cierto. Ese día había intentado detener a Boris, pero me amenazó con dejar sin comer a mi familia. Es por ellos que estoy aquí. Hace 2 años, el pueblo estaba pasando por mucha hambre y Boris me dijo que si entraba a la abadía podría tomar comida para dársela a ellos, pero cuando ya estuve dentro me mostró sus verdaderas intenciones. Kai, entiéndeme, no podía permitir que ellos murieran, su vida estaba en mis manos. Así pasó el tiempo u ahora me es imposible escapar.

Kai no lo podía creer, lo miraba con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos. Estaba lleno de ira, en ese momento quería ir a matar a Boris por atreverse a aprovecharse de un chico tan dulce y puro como Rei.

Rei estaba destrozado, nunca había hablado de esto con nadie. Abrazó a Kai por la cintura y se pegó a su cuerpo mientras que este lo abrazaba fuertemente y acariciaba su cabello azabache.

Ambos estaban llorando, se sentían impotentes ante la vileza de ese hombre. El bicolor pensaba desesperado la forma de ayudar a su ángel pero no la hallaba: el tampoco tenía dinero ni lugar a dónde ir, mucho menos manera de ayudar a la familia de Rei. Parecía que todo estaba en su contra.

El ruso se separó un poco para poder besar la mejilla de Rei, este, como gato asustado, solo se quedó cerrando los ojos ante la calidez de los labios del otro.

El beso se recorrió hasta la comisura donde Rei giró su cabeza y besó de lleno los labios de Kai. Era un beso dulce, lleno de cariño, sus labios de acariciaban y las manos de Kai recorrían la fina espalda de Rei. El beso se comenzó a hacer mas profundo y sus lenguas intervinieron en un delicioso ir y venir de exhalaciones. Ambos necesitaban de oxígeno pero no se separaban, no querían romper ese mágico momento.

Cuando por fin se separaron se miraron a los ojos. Rei lucía hermoso bajo la luz de la luna. Se sentaron, el ruso rodeando al neko que tenía enfrente. Solo miraban las estrellas, no decían nada por que el silencio que se había formado entre ellos era mas que suficiente para comprender lo que el otro estaba pensando

Las horas pasaron volando y se retiraron a sus habitaciones. Fue la primera vez que Rei se fue tranquilo a dormir sabiendo que alguien se preocupaba por el.


	5. Chapter 5

TITULO: ENCOMENDADO A DIOS 

**AUTOR: PPBKAI**

**RAITING: NO LO SE, TAL VEZ PG15 O 16**

**PAREJAS: PRÁCTICAMENTE TODOS X KAI**

**SUMARY: ¿QUIÉN NO COMETERIA PECADOS CON UN MONJE COMO KAI?**

**POR ALGUNAS RAZONES EL SE ORDENA COMO SACERDOTE, Y**

**SUFRIRÁ POR ELLO (UN POCO VIOLENTA, NO APTA PARA**

**HOMOFOBICOS) transpórtense al siglo XVI**

**YAOI, LEMMON, RAPE, Y DE TODO UN POCO. ES UNA HISTORIA EN CAPITULOS. LA ESCRIBI PARA TODOS USTEDES CON MUCHO CARIÑO**

**Y ESPERO QUE LA DISFRUTEN**

CAPITULO 5 : SALVE EL REY 

Un mes había transcurrido de forma pesada: Kai tenía que soportar los comentarios sarcásticos y vulgares de Brian así como las insinuaciones, miradas y acercamientos lascivos de Boris. Pero había algo que le daba fuerza para continuar, Rei.

Todas las noches iban a escondidas a esa torre tan alta para proclamarse su amor, ahí nadie los molestaba y eran unas cuantas horas en las que podían ser libres.

00000000 

No podemos hacer nada por el- fueron las palabras del médico

Pero, tal vez si lo llevamos a otro lugar, con otros médicos. Debe poderse hacer algo, no importa lo que cueste- dijo el príncipe en un tono angustiado

Ya no se trata de eso, la enfermedad está muy avanzada, no le doy mas de una semana

¡no puede ser!

Majestad, debe hacerse a la idea, el rey morirá y usted será su sucesor.

El joven pelirrojo lloraba ante el tálamo de su padre, el sedeaba ser el rey, pero el dolor de perder a un ser querido era muy grande.

Hijo...acércate- el moribundo rey casi no podía hablar

Padre, te pondrás bien—decía mientras tomaba de su mano

No, ya me queda poco tiempo. Yuriy, debes llamar al abad, no quiero morir sin haberme confesado. Tu sabes que Boris es mi amigo...tráelo pronto

Rápido- dijo Yuriy a uno de los sirviente- manda al mensajero a la abadía para que traigan al abad Boris DE INMEDIATO

Si majestad

La noticia corrió rápidamente entre el pueblo, todos estaban muy tristes y asustados por que sabían que Yuriy subiría al trono y era bien sabido por todos que era una persona despiadada, cruel y sin sentimientos, que a la única persona que respetaba era a su padre y, muriendo este, ya nadie sería capaz de controlarlo. Era una persona de temerle, lo mismo que tenía de atractivo, lo tenía de calculador, no aceptaba sugerencias de nadie, lo único que le importaba era el mismo y llenar su cama con alguien cada noche. El que el príncipe Yuriy tuviera el poder absoluto del pueblo era algo que preocupaba a todos.

0000000 

El rey está muy enfermo y pronto morirá, desea que usted tome su última confesión lo mas pronto posible.

¡no puede se , nos vamos inmediatamente, solo preparo unas cosas y ya- el falso de Boris como siempre de barbero con el rey, no lo soportaba, pero como era una persona poderosa, pues había que ser su amigo ¿no?

Pero tratándose de Boris, que siempre va un paso adelante pensó en todo así que se dirigió al scriptorium y le dijo a Brian que él estaría a cargo en su ausencia. Después de dirigió al escritorio de Kai y le ordenó que se alistara por que partirían al palacio a darle los santos oleos al rey

¿y porqué yo?- preguntó Kai alzando una ceja

tu sabes muy bien que eres uno de los mejores estudiantes aquí, además con tu preparación en el monasterio me serás de utilidad en el palacio. En 5 minutos te espero en el carruaje.

A Kai no le quedó otra opción mas que obedecer, además, el empezar a relacionarse con el palacio tal vez sería una buena oportunidad de algo. Corrió a la cocina y sin mucho detalle le avisó a Rei que saldría por unos días, hizo una pequeña maleta y salió al encuentro de Boris. No le hacía mucha gracia pasar unos días con el ni tampoco dejar solo a Rei en la abadía, pero tenía un compromiso que cumplir.

Subieron los 3 al carruaje real (Kai, Boris y el mensajero) y se dirigieron a palacio. El viaje sería de un día y medio así que tendrían que pasar la noche en una posada del camino, en la cual se sintieron muy halagados de recibir al abad Boris (pues si, como ellos no lo habían tratado...)

Era una casa grande, así que cada quién tendría una recamara y por ser una diligencia para el rey los atendieron con lo mejor que tenían. Ya era tarde y cada uno se dirigió a su respectiva habitación. Kai yacía recostado en la cama cansado del viaje

TOC, TOC, TOC. Kai se levantó molesto a ver quien había tocado, era el chofer del carruaje

el abad desea hablar con usted de inmediato

muy a su pesar, Kai se dirigió a la habitación de Boris y tocó la puerta

adelante...pasa y cierra la puerta

para qué me llamaste. Kai quería estar el menor tiempo posible

ah, esta bien, iré directo al grano: no estoy de acuerdo en tu relación con Rei- Kai abrió sus ojos un tanto sorprendido, cómo es que él sabía eso- veo que te sorprende ¿verdad?. Nada pasa en la abadía sin que yo esté enterado

y qué es lo que te molesta de que yo esté con Rei

yo no dije que estuviera molesto ¿entonces?

Dije que no estaba de acuerdo

Porqué, por que te robo parte de Rei

Jajaja, joven Kai, ¿crees que me interesa ese chico? No, estas muy mal

Estoy esterado de lo que le has estado haciendo a Rei estos 2 años- el tono de Kai era colérico

Ah, con que es eso. No deberías enojarte, Rei realmente la ha pasado muy bien conmigo, si vieras como aprieta sus ojitos mientras...mmm bueno...tu sabes

MALDITO! TE VOY A...

Me vas a qué, no Kai, te creí mas inteligente debes pensar mas las cosas antes de hablar. No me importa lo que tu hagas con Rei, para mi el es solo un pueblerino que me entretiene de vez en cuando- se aproximó mas a Kai, este estaba furioso, pero también le atemorizaba la cercanía de Boris- mi punto es Kai, ¿has pensado qué pasaría si se enteraran de la relación entre ustedes? Inmediatamente los tendría que expulsar de la abadía, no podrían ir a ningún lugar sin ser señalados ¿te gustaría eso? Yo te ofrezco la seguridad de la abadía, sabes bien que somos muy respetados tanto por el pueblo como por la realeza.

¿a cambio de qué? Tu no das nada gratuitamente- decía Kai mientras miraba como Boris ponía sus manos en sus hombros

mmm, ya estas comenzando a entender- acercó su rostro hasta el oído de Kai- ¿qué crees que quiero?

¡NUNCA!.- el bicolor había entendido las intenciones del otro

piénsalo mejor Kai

¡crees que un lugar en la abadía vale lo que tu quieres!

Jovencito, te hace falta vivir mucho. Varios de los que ves en la abadía han llegado hasta mi oficina ofreciendo sus favores con tal de entrar

Eres un sucio, ¿y fuiste tu el que me mandaste golpear para purificar mi alma? Pero si eres el mas VIL Y REPUGNANTE de todos ahí. Cómo es que te atreves a decirte representante de dios con lo que haces. Por si no lo recuerdas TU también hiciste otos de castidad y mira en lo que te has convertido

¿dios?¿castidad? esto se trata de todo menos de dios estamos hablando de poder, eso es lo que mueve a la mayoría en la abadía. ¿ y, sabes algo? Yo tengo el poder sobre ti y sobre Rei

¡tu no tienes ningún poder sobre mi!

¿no Kai? Pongamos las cosas así: si te rehúsas puedo echarlos a ambos de la abadía y decirle a tu abuelo dónde estas- Kai abrió aún mas sus ojos, no quería regresar por nada al infierno con su abuelo- por lo visto no quieres volver con tu abuelo. Piensa otra cosa, si echo a Rei de la abadía, tanto el como su familia morirían pronto de hambre, aunque si tienes dinero para mantenerlos a todos pues...adelante

Boris comenzó a besar las tatuadas mejillas deleitándose con la suavidad de estas. Kai ni siquiera lo sentía, estaba absorto en sus pensamientos. Boris tenía razón, no había manera de que el mantuviera a Rei y a su familia, además sabía que por tal motivo en neko nunca abandonaría la abadía. Y , aunque hubiera posibilidad de que Boris solo lo echara a el a la calle, no sería capaz de dejar a Rei solo con ese monstruo. No tenía escapatoria, Boris lo había atrapado igual que a su ángel y amaba tanto a este que por el era capaz de todo, DE TODO

Cuando reaccionó, Boris ya estaba besando su cuello y presionaba sus glúteos con sus manos. Despacito lo condujo hasta su cama y ahí lo comenzó a desvestir. Con habilidad y rapidez se desnudó el y a Kai , se recostó sobre este último y siguió besando la fresca piel de Kai.

El joven solo apretaba los ojos y trataba de concentrarse en Rei, pero le era imposible puesto que las manos del mayos estaban invadiendo su cuerpo con caricias sucias y despreciadas.

Sin perder tiempo, Boris tomó el sexo de Kai entre sus manos y comenzó a tirar de el causándole dolor. Por mas que el ruso trataba de controlarse, su miembro comenzó a erguirse con los brutales jalones del abad quien mostraba una mueca de felicidad macabra ante esto.

Boris tomó por los hombros a Kai y los giró a ambos dejando a Kai sobre el, colocó su mano en la azulada cabeza y lo empujó hasta que su rostro quedo en su entrepierna dándole entender lo que debía hacer.

Con toda la tristeza y dolor que alguien pueda soportar, Kai introdujo el sexo del otro en su boca y comenzó a lamerlo y succionarlo. Los jadeos del pelimorado no se hicieron esperar y arqueando su espalda empujaba mas su miembro dentro de la boca del Kai cuando Boris sentía que ya no podía mas le ordenó a Kai que se volteara. El chico se colocó boca abajo en el colchón y Boris sobre el se acomodó entre sus piernas y sin cuidado alguno comenzó a penetrar a Kai.

El dolor era muy intenso y un par de lágrimas escaparon de sus amatistas. El mayos continuaba embistiéndolo con gran placer mientras le decía obscenidad y media. Cuando Boris sintió venirse le ordenó a Kai :

aprieta las piernas

a lo que Kai obedeció provocándose mas dolor a el y dándole mas placer al otro. Pronto en líquido tibio lo invadió por dentro y, aunque la situación no era agradable, la sensación de todo esto provocó que también el bicolor explotara.

Cuando todo terminó el pelimorado se dejó caer sobre Kai y se quedó dormido. Ya faltaba poco para que amaneciera pero Boris no se separaba de Kai que ya sentía el cuerpo entumido de tanto soportar a Boris sobre y dentro de el.

Por fin dio la hora de levantarse y ambos se despertaron

¿verdad que te gustó?- le decía a Kai mientras se restregaba contra este y le daba pequeñas embestidas

Kai estaba muy lastimado y los movimientos de Boris le causaban mas dolor. Cuando este decidió salir de su cuerpo Kai soltó un fuerte gemido que hizo al mayor reír.

Vaya que eres estrecho, ya te iré abriendo mas

El joven se levantó y se dirigió al baño. Mientras se bañaba notó como salían un poco de sangre y semen de su trasero, estaba lastimado, pero no tenía tiempo de quedarse en el agua un rato por que pronto partirían.

Cuando salió del baño se hechó sobre su cuerpo una bata que ahí estaba, salió del cuarto de Boris y se dirigió al suyo. Se vistió, se arregló, ordenó su maleta y cuando ya estaba dispuesto a salir se abrió su puerta intempestivamente:

Todavía no he acabado contigo- dijo Boris mirando a Kai con mirada lujuriosa


	6. Chapter 6

TITULO: ENCOMENDADO A DIOS 

**AUTOR: PPBKAI**

**RAITING: NO LO SE, TAL VEZ PG15 O 16**

**PAREJAS: PRÁCTICAMENTE TODOS X KAI**

**SUMARY: ¿QUIÉN NO COMETERIA PECADOS CON UN MONJE COMO KAI?**

**POR ALGUNAS RAZONES EL SE ORDENA COMO SACERDOTE, Y**

**SUFRIRÁ POR ELLO (UN POCO VIOLENTA, NO APTA PARA**

**HOMOFOBICOS) transpórtense al siglo XVI**

**YAOI, LEMMON, RAPE, Y DE TODO UN POCO. ES UNA HISTORIA EN CAPITULOS. LA ESCRIBI PARA TODOS USTEDES CON MUCHO CARIÑO**

**Y ESPERO QUE LA DISFRUTEN**

CAPITULO 6: el viaje 

Kai estaba aterrado,¿otra vez Boris quería hacerlo con el? El mayor lo arrinconó y le ordenó que se inclinara y colocara sus manos sobre el buró. El ruso obedeció y sintió como este le levantaba sus hábitos, lo bajó los pantalones y la ropa interior y comenzó a sentir como algo frío le era introducido. Era raro, pero esa sensación fría calmaba sus heridas internas

Kai volteó a ver a Boris intrigado por lo que este le estaba haciendo

Este, es u juguetito que quiero que lleves mientras viajamos. No te lo quites- volvió a subir la ropa, lo acomodó y le dijo. Vámonos

Esto ya era el colmo , cómo le ordenaba que llevara durante el camino su pequeño "juguetito" dentro de si. Le era muy incómodo caminar pero por fin llegaron a la carreta, se subieron ellos 2 en la parte trasera y privada y el mensajero y el chofer enfrente.

La carreta comenzó a moverse y Kai se sentía muy incómodo puesto que los saltos de la carreta le provocaban dolor, pero inexplicablemente, placer también.

Durante el camino Boris le explicaba el protocolo que deberían seguir cuando llegaran al palacio, pero le divertía ver como es que el chico no se concentraba en lo que le decía por las sensaciones que lo envolvían.

Boris se acercó hasta el joven y colocó su mano en el sexo de Kai y comenzó a masajear. El ruso solo cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la sensación.

Lo ves Kai, no es tan malo, diviértete y comenzaras a gozar

Era estremecedor todo aquello, por un lado el mentado "juguetito" hacia de las suyas dentro de el, y por otro Boris le estaba dando un masaje espléndido, había que reconocerlo

De nuevo el miembro de Kai estaba erecto, Boris aprovechó , subió la sotana de Kai , abrió sus pantalones y comenzó a succionar la excitación de Kai. El placer se acrecentó considerablemente y el ruso pronto se derramó en Boris quien no dejó escapar una dola gota del preciado elixir

Cuando Kai quedó completamente vacío, el mayor desabrochó por completo los pantalones de Kai y los bajó hasta los tobillos, abrió completamente las piernas de Kai y metió 2 dedos en el dilatado trasero de este como buscando algo.

Kai gemía del placer y se mordía la lengua para evitar hacer demasiado ruido, y comenzó a sentir como Boris iba retirando poco a poco el artefacto que estaba dentro de el. Cuando lo sacó completamente, Kai pudo ver que se trataba de un grupo de esferas unidas a un cordel. Sintió un gran vacío y por fin pudo controlar su respiración

Aguantas mas de lo que creí- fue lo último que dijo Boris.

El resto del camino la pasaron callados, Kai estaba muy triste, se sentía sucio por haber disfrutado lo que ese maldito le hizo, no sabía como se iba a presentar ante el neko después de todo eso

Boris por su parte iba feliz recordando como hizo suyo al indomable Kai Hiwatari...

Hemos llegado- avisó el cochero después de una horas de camino

Kai se asomó por la ventana y observó cono iban entrando a los bellos jardines del palacio, con grandes fuentes y estatuas que daban vida a aquel lugar.

El carruaje los dejó en la entrada principal del casillo, bajaron y se dirigieron a la puerta donde ya los estaba esperando un sirviente

El rey ya no aguante mas, esta muy mal. No creo que llegue a la noche- fuero las palabras del sirviente mientras los condujo a la alcoba real

Cuando entraron Kai se quedó boquiabierto ante las riquezas que había en esa habitación

"con lo que vale el puro marco del gran espejo podría mantener a Rei y a su familia por al menos 2 años"- pensaba el bicolor con desesperación

se acercaron a la cama del rey, se veía realmente desahuciado. Su mano era tomada por su joven hijo pelirrojo que al ver al abad se puso de pie

mi padre le ha estado esperando, tardó un poco

hice lo que pude para llegar lo mas pronto posible- a Boris le revolvía es estómago la prepotencia del chico, pero se aguantaba

lo mas importante es que ya estas aquí amigo mío- dijo con mucho esfuerzo el rey- ustedes 2- refiriéndose a su hijo y a Kai- salgan por favor, quiero hacer mi confesión en privado

los 2 jóvenes salieron de la habitación real y esperaron en el pasillo. Kai se recargó en la pares, y Yuriy se posó junto a un gran ventanal que dirigía hacia los hermosos jardines. El peliazul se sentía muy confundido por lo que había pasado con Boris, sabía que había engañado a su ángel por haber disfrutado aquel momento en el carruaje.

Su mente estaba llena de remordimientos y desvió su vista hacia la ventana donde se encontraba el príncipe. Se veía tan gallardo ahí parado, con un atuendo en terciopelo azul bordado exquisitamente por hilos de oro, zapatillas de fino satín, una capa roja que lo hacía lucir impresionante y alto, su cabello también era rojo con 2 carrillos que caían graciosamente al frene sobre sus pálidas mejillas. Lucía hermoso ahí parado, cabizbajo y a punto de soltar el llanto, en ese momento sintió la carmesina mirada sobre el y levantó su vista enfocando al ruso que tenía enfrente; ahora pudo apreciar sus bellos ojos azules, intensos como el invierno del norte, enmarcados por unas ojeras debido a que por algunos días había estado velando a su padre.

Y tú ¿cómo te llamas?- dijo con voz fuerte y actitud arrogante borrando por completo la frágil figura que había admirado el ruso

Kai Hiwatari- respondió en tono educado

Cuando te dirijas a mi, debes hacer una reverencia. Te encuentras frente al futuro rey de esta nación- regañó Yuriy encarando a Kai

Discúlpeme alteza, no volverá a ocurrir- contestó haciendo la reverencia. Sabía que debía seguir un protocolo, pero la arrogancia del príncipe no le agradó

Pensé que Boris vendría con Brian

No, el se quedó encargado de la abadía

Ah, entonces tu eres su nueva adquisición

¡¿perdón!

¿crees que no estoy enterado de lo que muchos hacen para juntarse con el abad?- esto ofendió a Kai- mi padre no lo ha querido ver y piensa que tanto Boris como los monjes de la abadía son personas "santas" y encomendadas a su misión. Pero yo se de todos los sucios movimientos que se hacen ahí dentro, y tu...- barriendo a Kai de arriba abajo- debes de ser muy bueno, por que para dejar a Brian y traerte a ti consigo...

Kai tenía ganas de darle un puñetazo, pero se detuvo por 2 cosas:

era el príncipe y estaba en su palacio, seguro le mandarían cortar la cabeza

tenía razón. El ya había caído en las redes de Boris y ya le había ofrecido sus favores

justo en ese momento salió Boris de la habitación y llamó a Kai

prepárate, el rey ha muerto

Yuriy entró corriendo a la alcoba y se arrodilló ante el cuerpo de su padre y lloró desconsoladamente mientras que Boris y Kai se alistaban para darle los santos oleos al rey.

Mientras ellos le rezaban, Kai miraba de reojo al príncipe, por un lado le conmovía verlo en ese estado, y por otro no podía crees como es que teniendo a su padre moribundo tenía humor para lastimar a las personas como lo había hecho con el instantes antes.

Cuando hubo terminado la ceremonia. Yuriy se dirigió al balcón central junto con Boris y Kai, donde el pueblo ya los estaba esperando. Desde ahí Boris gritó:

EL REY HA MUERTO

E hicieron un momento de silencio

VIVA EL REY- puesto que ahora Yuriy era al nuevo monarca y todo el pueblo aplaudió y gritó alabanzas a su nuevo mandatario

La ceremonia de coronación tomaría lugar 2 días después para que todo estuviera perfecto. Ese tiempo transcurrió sin novedad y Kai aprovechó para conocer el palacio, mientras mas lo recorría más le enojaba que toda la riqueza estuviera concentrada en una sola persona mientras que otros, como la familia de Rei, estuviera muriendo de hambre.


	7. Chapter 7

TITULO: ENCOMENDADO A DIOS 

**AUTOR: PPBKAI**

**RAITING: NO LO SE, TAL VEZ PG15 O 16**

**PAREJAS: PRÁCTICAMENTE TODOS X KAI**

**SUMARY: ¿QUIÉN NO COMETERIA PECADOS CON UN MONJE COMO KAI?**

**POR ALGUNAS RAZONES EL SE ORDENA COMO SACERDOTE, Y**

**SUFRIRÁ POR ELLO (UN POCO VIOLENTA, NO APTA PARA**

**HOMOFOBICOS) transpórtense al siglo XVI**

**YAOI, LEMMON, RAPE, Y DE TODO UN POCO. ES UNA HISTORIA EN CAPITULOS. LA ESCRIBI PARA TODOS USTEDES CON MUCHO CARIÑO**

**Y ESPERO QUE LA DISFRUTEN**

CAPITULO 7: LA CORONACIÓN 

En la noche del segundo día. Kai decidió tomar un baño antes de ir a la cama, suavemente se quitó la ropa y se sumergió en el agua caliente que despedía un llamativo vapor que brillaba con la luz de las velas. Tomó una esponja, la restregó con jabón y recorriendo du musculosos cuerpo lo fue enjabonando; la sensación de sentir su propia piel húmeda y resbalosa le era bastante agradable (casi erótico)

Estaba absorto en su baño cuando algo lo hizo reaccionar, sentía una presencia y miró para todos lados pero no había nadie, la llama de las velas titiritaba y la sensación de ser observado lo estaba poniendo muy nervioso así que mejor salió del agua dejando ver como cada parte de su cuerpo estaba brillosa por el agua, se secó rápidamente, se vistió y se dirigió a su cama. " ¿qué sería aquella presencia?" se preguntaba

Lo que Kai no sabía es que del otro lado de la pares de su baño estaba un curioso pelirrojo que lo observaba por una rendija. El palacio estaba lleno de pasadizos y mirillas ocultas que se habían construido originalmente para la seguridad del rey, pero Yuriy las usaba para observar la intimidad de las personas.

Yuriy realmente se estaba deleitando mirando a Kai, pero el mantener ese mirilla abierta hizo que se colara un poco de aire (que fue imperceptible para Kai) e hiciera temblar las flamitas de las velas. Así que cuando Kai salió del lugar, Yuriy se sintió decepcionado, se estaba divirtiendo espiando al bicolor

000000000000 

al otro día, la actividad en el palacio comenzó desde muy temprano ya que la coronación estaba planeada para medio día

cuando llegó la hora, toda la nobleza estaba reunida en el salón principal del castillo, Boris sería quien coronaría a IRRI y Kai lo asistiría.

Para el bicolor todo era interesante, nunca pensó asistir a la coronación de un rey. El salón estaba divinamente adornado con tapices con los escudos de la corona, inmensos arreglos florales por doquier y al centro se colocó el adorno mas hermoso de todos: Yuriy

Cuando él entró se hizo un completo silencio en el salón, entró a pasos cortos y seguros, con su mirada fría que ya lo caracterizaba, pero eso le daba un toque sensual

Para esa ocasión tan especial, el aún príncipe Yuriy vestía un atuendo en finísima tela blanca con bordados de oro, la antigua y enorme capa roja de su padre que tenía bordado, también en oro, el escudo de la casa real, un crucifijo cargado de piedras preciosas colgaba de cu cuello y un impresionante anillo adornaba su esbelta mano izquierda. Lucía como un verdadero príncipe encantado y tanto mujeres como hombres lo miraban con ojos de deseo.

Boris le dirigió unas palabras y prosiguió con la coronación, al colocarle la corona el rostro de Yuriy se iluminó aún mas con el brillo de los diamantes, hacían juego con sus bellísimos ojos. Toso el pueblo vanaglorió al nuevo rey, y continuaron con un banquete en elñ cual se servirían los mas finos platillos amenizado por una orquesta de cámara

Después de probar la mayoría de los platillos, Kai se levantó y se puso a recorrer el lugar, que quería recordar como estaba todo decorado para que cuando regresara a la abadía, le contara con detalles a Rei

Sin darse cuenta se alejó demasiado de aquel salón principal y llegó a otra habitación con la puerta de cristal, al asomarse observó que había varias armaduras y armas como en un museo, giró la perilla y descubrió que la puerta estaba abierta así que entró y cerró la puerta tras de si.

Se puso a mirar con gran curiosidad todo lo ahí exhibido hasta que llegó a una pared que estaba llena de espadas, sables, floretes y otras clases de armas blancas que se veían habían sido traídas de lugares muy extraños

¿te gustan las armas?- dijo el rey que estaba justo detrás de Kai, no lo sintió venir

disculpe majestad- haciendo una pequeña reverencia.- la puerta estaba abierta y...

Yura tomó uno de los sables, pasó su mano por la hoja, mas bien parecía una caricia y alzó su mirada a Kai. Se veía extraño, pero sexy

no te preocupes, me agrada la gente que sabe de armas. Este por ejemplo, fue un regalo de la dinastía Ming a mis antepasados hace siglos- dirigió el sable hacia el puño de Kai, colocando la punta sobre el botón de este y con un suave movimiento lo arrancó, dejando un poco impresionado al chico- aún conserva su filo- lo puso en su lugar y tomó un pequeño puñal- esto en cambio, me fue traído de las nuevas tierras descubiertas al otro lado del mundo- acercó su rostro al de Kai y colocó la punta del puñal en el cuello que era cubierto de tela haciendo al bicolor tragar saliva- pero no subestimes su filo- rasgó la débil tela del cuello

acercándose un poco mas pegó sus labios a los de Kai dándole una suave caricia. Bajó sus manos y le tomó por la cintura atrayéndolo mas hacia su cuerpo profundizando el beso

¿qué se siente ser besado por un rey?- dijo con tono sarcástico...


	8. Chapter 8

TITULO: ENCOMENDADO A DIOS 

**AUTOR: PPBKAI**

**RAITING: NO LO SE, TAL VEZ PG15 O 16**

**PAREJAS: PRÁCTICAMENTE TODOS X KAI**

**SUMARY: ¿QUIÉN NO COMETERIA PECADOS CON UN MONJE COMO KAI?**

**POR ALGUNAS RAZONES EL SE ORDENA COMO SACERDOTE, Y**

**SUFRIRÁ POR ELLO (UN POCO VIOLENTA, NO APTA PARA**

**HOMOFOBICOS) transpórtense al siglo XVI**

**YAOI, LEMMON, RAPE, Y DE TODO UN POCO. ES UNA HISTORIA EN CAPITULOS. LA ESCRIBI PARA TODOS USTEDES CON MUCHO CARIÑO**

**Y ESPERO QUE LA DISFRUTEN**

CAPITULO 8: REGRESO A CASA 

Ahora las manos de Yuriy recorrían el cuerpo de Kai, desde el cuello hasta los glúteos. Esto desconcertó mucho al bicolor, el rey lo estaba tocando y no lo iba a permitir, ya bastante había defraudado a Rei disfrutando de Boris para ahora hacerle esto con Yuriy

Kai empujó por los hombros al pelirrojo y este, con una mirada de lobo furioso, le hizo una pequeña cortada en la mejilla con el puñal que traía en la mano

TE ATREVISTE A DESPRECIAR A TU REY eso lo pagarás muy caro, no ahora, pero recuerda que soy la persona mas poderosa del lugar y puedo ordenar lo que yo quiera. Vas a necesitar de algo y vendrás hasta mi, ofreciendo tu carne, con tal de que te ayude y lo haré, con tal de tener el gusto de tenerte en mi cama gimiendo por mi

Soltó el puñal y salió del lugar. Kai estaba asustado, sabía que el rey era capaz de algo pero luego se tranquilizó al pensar que l otro día regresaría la abadía

00000000000000 

Muy temprano partieron del lugar y pasaron la noche en la misma casa que les dio posada la vez pasada. De nuevo, Boris se deleitó con la esencia del veinteañero pero ahora fue mucho mas rudo por que usó juguetes que hicieron daño a Kai (tanto por fuera como por dentro) pasando desde pequeños fuetes, las ya conocidas bolitas con cordel, cilindros con cerdas que lo raspaban por dentro, hasta pequeños cuchillos con los que hizo muy pequeñas cortadas , para después lamer la sangre.

Por fin la noche terminó y continuaron el camino a la abadía. Kai moría de ansias de ver a su ángel, deseaba abrazarlo, besarlo, reconfortarse con sus caricias.

Cuando llegaron, Kai entró a su celda para desempacar y a la hora que se agachó para poner su maleta bajo la cama, encontró un pequeño tazón con galletas recién horneadas y una nota

"tus besos son como estas galletas: dulces, cálidos y deliciosos. A las 8 en la torre alta. Rey"

la pequeña nota conmovió tanto al ruso, nunca nadie había tenido un detalle tan tierno con el. Sintió que no lo merecía: el pasando la noche en brazos de Boris y Rei horneándole galletas. No era justo.

Tomó una galletita y la puso en su boca, sabía a Rei, no lo merecía.

Tomó otra galleta, sabía a amor, no lo merecía.

Una galleta mas, sabía a paraíso, no lo merecía...

Cuando terminó el tazón se sentía realmente mal, sucio, indigno. La campana que llamaba a la cena sonó y acudió al comedor. Ya en el lugar saludó a Max y de la cocina salió el ángel. Cuando le sirvió solo cruzaron brevemente la mirada, tenían ganas de saltarse uno sobre el otro, pero ya habría tiempo.

La cena terminó y todos se retiraron, a las 8:00 Kai acudió puntualmente a su cita. En la torre mas alta ya lo esperaba el gatito que en cuanto lo vio se le abalanzó a los brazos

¡Kaai! Te extrañé muchísimo

yo también amor, gracias por las galletas, estuvieron deliciosas

que bueno que te gustaron, las hice con mucho amor. ¿cómo te fue?

Bien

¿es bello el palacio?

Si, hermosos jardines y fuentes, flores y grandes ventanales, hermosas alfombras y...

Rei le robó un beso mordisqueando suavemente los labios de Kai

Ya habrá tiempo de que me platiques, ahora quiero que me beses-

Kai abrazó a Rei con fuerza y se besaron profunda y apasionadamente. Con una mano Rei acarició la mejilla de Kai y se encontró con la cortada

¿qué te pasó?

Ah...nada, es que ayudando con la decoración del palacio me he de haber cortado con algo

Rei miró la cicatriz y la acarició con su dedo, pero desviando un poco mas la vista, notó que del cuello de su ropa también asomaba otra cortada mas profunda y mas fresca que la anterior. De forma rápida desabrochó los primeros 2 botones de la camisa y vio que la cortada era algo larga

¿y esta?... ¿me vas a decir que también te la hiciste con oropel?- y continuó desabrochando en busca de mas marcas

no Rei, no lo hagas- pero como el neko no obedecía, Kai lo empujó de los hombros. Rei alzó su carita con ojos afilados por el enojo y de un tirón rompió los últimos 2 botones dejando al descubierto la piel del ruso que estaba llena de cortadas, moretones y manchas oscuras. La expresión del gato cambió a una de tristeza y sorpresa

el te hizo esto ¿verdad?- encarando al ruso

...- desviando la mirada y Rei lo jaló por la barbilla

MIRAME KAI, ¿el te lo hizo?- sus ojos se humedecieron- no...no es justo. Tuno. A ti no, ¡tu eres puro Kai!- ahora llorando con desesperación y rodeándolo con sus esbeltos brazos- que haga de mi lo que quiera, pero que no te toque a ti...¿por qué lo hiciste Kai, porqué?

...-

RESPÓNDEME

Es...que...- sus ojos amenazaban con mojarse

Te amenazó ¿no es así?...CONTESTAME!...SE TRATABA DE MI

¡si! Amenazó con decirle a mi abuelo donde estaba y con lastimar a los que amor

¿a los que amas?- bajó su vista melancólico- entonces ¿me amas a mi Kai?

Claro que te amo gatito- besó su frente- te a-mo

Rei sonrió por esto, pero las heridas de Kai le preocupaban y la poca luz de la luna no le permitía observar bien, así que jaló al otro de la mano y lo condujo hasta un pequeño cuarto que ahí estaba donde se guardaban algunas herramientas

Vamos Kai, quiero revisarte- pronunció con dulzura

Cuando entraron al cuarto Rei encendió un quinqué. No había peligro de que nadie los viera puesto que no tenía ventanas y la puerta cerraba completamente.

Con un toque suave, Rei deslizó la camisa del Kai por su espalda hasta que cayó en el piso. Sintió dolor al ver las mercas en el torso del ruso, pero notó que estaban cicatrizando bien. Mientras, Kai se enamoraba del redondeado rostro que tenía frente a el, parecía que mientras mas lo miraba, mas bello era. Ya no resistió mas y tomando de una mejilla al gato besó sus delgados labios con mucha ternura. Rei tomó los hombros de Kai para acariciarlos y sentir como la piel se erizaba bajo su contacto. Cuando el beso se rompió. Rei alzó la vista

Kai, ¿de verdad me amas?

Eres un tonto, ¿cómo puedes dudar de si te amo, si tu eres mi vida y mi cielo? En tus ojos esta mi sol , y en ti cabello mi noche.- acariciando su cabello- Rei, tu eres lo único valioso que tengo en mi vida y a veces pienso que no soy digno de ti. Pero creeme, trabajaré cada día para ser merecedor de una criatura tan bella e inocente como tu. Te amo, de eso no tengas alguna duda y no permitiré que nada te pase, yo te protegeré con mi vida si es necesario por que tú eres mi vida

Rei no supo que decir. Las palabras de Kai fueron tan emotivas y sinceras que tocaron su corazón en lo mas profundo. Se besaron se nuevo, pero ahora ese acto tenía u nuevo significado por que ambos estaban completamente seguros de que el otro lo amaba.

Kai necesitaba sentir a Rei aún mas cerca , así que desabrochó las ropas blancas y acarició la tersa piel del neko. Rei por su parte le acariciaba el cuello, los hombros, los brazos; sus manos no abarcaban todo lo que él quería, así que acarició con mayor fuerza.

Rompiendo contacto, Kai de deslizó hasta el cuello apiñonado y liberó el torso de la incómoda ropa dejando así el camino libre para recorrer tanto la espalda como el pecho del azabache. Todo esto hacía que Rei deseara mas a Kai, así que condujo sus manos hasta los pantalones del ojicarmín para tratar de desabrocharlos, estos continuos roces provocaron intensas sensaciones eléctricas en el cuerpo del ruso haciendo que su excitación se hiciera mas prominente. Acto seguido por Kai que intentaba hacer lo mismo con la ropa de Rei.

Cuando por fin consiguieron liberar sus cuerpos, se recostaron en el piso quedando Kai prácticamente sobre Rei rodeando su cabeza por debajo con su antebrazo dejando así libre su otra mano para con ella acariciar todo el esbelto cuerpo bajo el, desde el alargado cuello, hasta los delgados y firmas muslos provocando que la piel del chino se erizara.

Mientras tanto, Rei se dejaba querer quedándose quietecito, no hacía nada mas que mirar el rostro de su Kai y embelesándose bajo su mirada.

Con un poco de timidez, Kai rozó el miembro de Rei como con miedo a esperar una respuesta negativa, no quería obligarlo a nada puesto que sabía que talvez para Rei era una situación difícil debido a los tratos que le había dado Boris. Pero le causó mucha gracia ver la carita de Rei con una suave sonrisa dejando ver sus graciosos colmillos adornados con un sonrojo en sus nejillas. Esto le dio pie para continuar masajeando ahora con mucha mas confianza puesto que quería hacer feliz a su chico.

Rei no se quedó atrás así que primero separó y flexionó una pierna, después con ambos brazos rodeó el torso de Kai y lo jaló dándole a entender que quería que s acomodara entre sus piernas. Kai no rechazó la invitación y se recostó completamente sobre el ambarino. Con esa posición chocaron las excitaciones de ambos y comenzaron a juguetear con ello. Para darle mas espacio a su invitado, Rei rodeó con ambas piernas la cintura del otro le encantaba sentir la sensación de la piel de Kai entre sus muslos. La excitación estaba llegando al límite y no se podrían contener por mucho tiempo y rompiendo el silencio Rei anunció:

Tómame Kai, tómame-

El ruso no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo y sin perder tiempo llevó dos dedos a su boca y los ensalivó, para después conducirlos a la entrada de Rei y, debido a la posición de este, no le costó ningún trabajo introducirlos.

Solo bastaron unos momentos para que Rei le anunciara

Por favor Kai, ya quiero sentirte dentro de mi ahora

Kai comprendió que era hora de esforzarse al máximo para deleitar a su chico así que comenzó a penetrarlo. El cuerpo de Rei parecía amoldarse fácilmente al tamaño de Kai así que sin demora alguna inició a contonearse buscando el punto de mayos satisfacción. Cuando Rei lanzó un ligero gritito supo que lo había encontrado así que cada vez que se movía trataba de darle en el mismo punto

Olas de placer invadían a Rei y no podía evitar hacer diversos ruidos

Ah...ah..ah..si Kai, así...aaahh

El momento clímax estaba cerca y Kai se sentía venir. No pudo evitar embestir con mucha mayor fuerza y sintió como algo caliente que emanaba desde lo más profundo de su ser invadía la estrecha cavidad. Rei estaba gozando tanto que si vista se nubló y su espalda se arqueó expulsando con enorme fuerza el líquido blanco como la leche que manchó el abdomen de ambos.

Los dos trataban de recuperar el aliento uno sobre el otro, pero Kai se deleitaba besando un hombro de Rei, mientras que esta jugaba con el cabello azul oscuro de la nuca del otro

Con lo que el ruso no contaba es que Rei tenía una excelente condición física y se recuperó mas rápido que el

Mi turno

Y diciendo esto giró ambos cuerpos quedando el arriba y observando divertido la cara de sorpresa de Kai. Sin decir nada, Rei lamió sus dedos de una manera tan felina y sensual que hizo que Kai tragara saliva pero cooperó abriendo sus musculosas piernas. Sin perder el contacto visual Rei inició con dibujar pequeños círculos alrededor de la entrada de Kai haciendo a este sufrir desesperadamente, cuando ya consideró que se había divertido suficiente con los espasmos del ruso introdujo un dedo, después otro y los movía al compás de la respiración de Kai.

Cuando consideró prudente, retiró sus dedos y colocó la punta de su sexo inflamado. Con un movimiento suave introdujo la punta pero un agudo dolor hizo reaccionar a Kai

Relájate amor, yo me encargo

Tomó una pierna de Kai y la puso en su hombro lo cuál abrió mas la entrada de este. Rei con mucho cuidado empezó a entrar en la esponjosa cavidad sin darse cuenta de la mueca de dolor de Kai, puesto que sin notarlo, había abierto las heridas que le había hecho Boris.

Rei continuaba haciendo su tarea con los ojos cerrados puesto que se estaba concentrando únicamente en la sensación de su penetración. Kai por su parte, sentía un agudo dolor en sus entrañas, pero el ver tan extasiado a su neko lo hacía aguantarse la punzada para seguir admirando al chico disfrutar.

El sexo de ambos había revivido de nuevo y pronto estallaron saciando su deseo de amor.

Al terminar, Rei abrió los ojos y pudo ver que había hecho sangrar a Kai

Perdóname Kai- decía suplicante- estaba tan metido disfrutando que no me fijé que te había lastimado- ahora daba pequeños besitos sobre los labios de este- perdóname Kai, te amo

Kai lo abrazó con sus grandes brazos y sonriendo le dijo

No te preocupes Rei, sentir tu calor dentro de mi me hacía sentir tan feliz que no me acordé de las heridas

Duraron un rato mas así abrazados, solo acariciándose suavemente y compartiendo una que otra mirada. Ya era muy noche y debían regresar a sus habitaciones, se vistieron, salieron y con un tierno beso se despidieron.

Cuando Kai llegó a su celda vio que todo el pasillo estaba en calma y entró de puntillas para no hacer ruido, lo que el no sabía es que alguien lo estaba viendo desde la oscuridad.


	9. Chapter 9

TITULO: ENCOMENDADO A DIOS 

**AUTOR: PPBKAI**

**RAITING: NO LO SE, TAL VEZ PG15 O 16**

**PAREJAS: PRÁCTICAMENTE TODOS X KAI**

**SUMARY: ¿QUIÉN NO COMETERIA PECADOS CON UN MONJE COMO KAI?**

**POR ALGUNAS RAZONES EL SE ORDENA COMO SACERDOTE, Y**

**SUFRIRÁ POR ELLO (UN POCO VIOLENTA, NO APTA PARA**

**HOMOFOBICOS) transpórtense al siglo XVI**

**YAOI, LEMMON, RAPE, Y DE TODO UN POCO. ES UNA HISTORIA EN CAPITULOS. LA ESCRIBI PARA TODOS USTEDES CON MUCHO CARIÑO**

**Y ESPERO QUE LA DISFRUTEN**

CAPITULO 9: LA LLEGADA DEL INVIERNO 

Al otro día, la vida en la abadía se inició como de costumbre: desayunaron, fueron a misa y se dirigieron a realizar sus respectivas tareas; pero, justo antes de que Kai llegara al scriptorium, Brian lo detuvo:

Kai tengo algo que decirte- y lo condujo a un lugar mas apartado- anoche que estaba en mi celda escuché unos ruidos ya muy tarde- su mirada era inquisitiva

Yo no oí nada

(empujándolo bruscamente contra la pared) No te hagas Hiwatari, te vi cuando regresaste a tu celda en la madrugada- Kai sudó frío- ten cuidado, un día no me vas a agarrar de buenas y ya sabes lo que les pasaría si le dijera al abad. Me debes una Kai, no lo olvides- y lo golpeó en el estómago como recordatorio de su deuda.

Toda esa mañana, Kai estuvo preocupado pasando en lo que Brian le pediría a cambio y el ya sospechaba de lo que sería. Pero su suspenso iba en aumento al ver que ese día terminó y no le dijo nada, al otro día lo mismo. Total que pasó mas de una semana y todo seguía como de costumbre. Ahora en las noches cuando se veía con Rei, era mucho mas cuidadoso.

De nuevo ya era noviembre y Kai recordaba como es que en un año su vida había cambiado tanto. El invierno en las montañas era mucho mas crudo que en el valle donde vivía anteriormente. Ya se habían registrado unas pequeñas nevadas en la noche que hacían que en la mañana el piso amaneciera cubierto por una fina capa de nieve. Pero conforme avanzaba el mes las nevadas se iban haciendo mas intensas.

Un miércoles a mediados de ese mes, cayó una nevada impresionante durante toda la noche lo que provocó que las puertas quedaran parcialmente selladas. Como los dormitorios de los encargados d la cocina estaban sobre esta, no tuvieron dificultades para levantarse a la hora acostumbrada y empezaran a preparar el desayuno. Sabían que los monjes desearían comer algo caliente así que prepararon bastante chocolate con leche y un consomé que seguramente les caería genial.

Debido a la preparación de estos alimentos, la cocina estaba muy caliente y las personas que cocinaban tenían las mejillas encendidas por la lumbre.

TOC,TOC,TOC .sonó la puerta de la cocina y Oliver se acercó a abrir dejando entrar una fría corriente de aire. Se trataba del abad Boris que iba abrigado de pies a cabeza y les ordenó:

en cuanto acaben de cocinar, quiero que tu y tu- señalando a Rei y a otro chico- salgan a quitar la nieve del camino hasta los dormitorios para que los monjes puedan venir a desayunar.

Los chicos aludidos asintieron y se apuraron a terminar. Cuando ya iban a salir se pusieron unas capas encima. Al abrir la puerta, Rei sintió un horrible escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo aun caliente de cocinar, pero no prestó atención. Estuvieron limpiando la nieve por espacio de 30 minutos y Rei ya no sentía su cuerpo. Cuando terminaron, regresaron a la cocina que se mantenía caliente aun y se prepararon para servir el desayuno.

Los monjes arribaron al lugar y todo empezó como de costumbre, terminaron y cada quien se fue a hacer sus tareas.

Como a eso de las 11, Kai observó desde su ventana que llevaban a Rei a la enfermería ayudado por Oliver. Muy preocupado, fingió que saldría al baño y cuidándose de que nadie lo viera llegó hasta la enfermería haciéndose el encontradizo con Oliver, al cuestionarle el porqué estaba ahí, este le respondió:

Rei comenzó con una tos muy ronca, parece que tiene fiebre, pero lo que me preocupa es que dice que le cuesta trabajo respirar

Pero ¿porqué se enfermó?

Seguro fue que Boris lo envió a el y a otro chico a limpiar la nieve del camino, y como la cocina estaba muy caliente de que estábamos cocinando...

En ese momento salió el monje encargado de la enfermería captando la atención de los chicos, y con una actitud seria les informó:

El joven está muy mal, tiene los síntomas de una nueva enfermedad llamada neumonía

Y...¿es grave?- Kai no podía ocultar su preocupación

Si, desgraciadamente lo es, y aquí no podemos atenderlo. Necesitamos o transportarlo a otro lugar o traer a un médico que tenga mas conocimientos que yo al respecto. Pero debe de ser rápido, por que la enfermedad avanza en cuestión de horas y tendría un desenlace fatal

¿puedo pasar a verlo?

Si, pero no lo agote. No puede hablar bien y necesita de toda su energía para soportar la enfermedad

Kai entró al lugar y vio a Rei recostado con un semblante pálido

Rei, ¿cómo te sientes?- trataba de sonar tranquilo

Mas o menos, creo que tengo un fuerte resfriado

No...no es un resfriado. Es una enfermedad llamada neumonía y puede complicarse si no se atiende a tiempo- Rei hizo un puchero que lo hacía lucir mas graciosos que enfermo- pero no te preocupes, conseguiré a un médico que te atienda- besó suavemente sus labios- duerme, debes descansar.

Kai salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la oficina del abad, le revolvía el estómago ver a ese tipo pero era el único que podía llevar a un doctor. Cuando entró le explicó la condición de Rei y lo único que consiguió fue que Boris le contestara

Joven Kai; hay muchos otros gastos en la abadía y francamente el traer a un médico de fuera me parece un gasto excesivo

¡le parece excesivo gastar en la vida de alguien!

¿en la vida de alguien o en la de Rei?- elevando su tono de voz- no se llamará a ningún doctor, será atendido aquí en nuestra enfermería

PERO

PERO NADA. Lo he dicho

Sin mas que objetar salió hecho un demonio de la oficina, estaba siendo víctima de la desesperación y no encontraba una solución. Necesitaba dinero y de pronto la mente se le iluminó

Corrió hacia el lugar donde se ofrecían las misas , entró al lugar donde se guardaban las cosas de oro y tomó un crucifijo adornado con bellos rubíes parecidos a sus ojos, alzó la mirada y pensó:

"discúlpame señor, pro sabes que es por una buena causa"

se levantó y salió corriendo pero en la puerta chocó con otro monje que notó que llevaba el crucifijo en las manos

LADRON, LADRON. DETÉNGANLO, SE ROBA UN CRUCIFIJO

De varios edificios salieron monjes para tratar de detenerlo, Kai golpeó a unos cuantos y corrió mas rápido pero fue imposible, en las caballerizas el encargado lo detuvo y como era un hombre mas alto y fuerte que Kai este no tuvo oportunidad.

Para ese momento el abad ya había llegado

Pero ¿qué tenemos aquí? Además de insubordinarte, ahora te has vuelto ladrón. Esto lo pagarás...¡BUSQUEN A BRIAN!

Kai aprovechó ese segundo de distracción para soltarse del agarre del gran hombre y de un ágil salto montó a un gran caballo negro de fuertes paras que para su suerte ahí estaba. Afortunadamente, Kai era un excelente jinete, en primera por que el caballo era el único medio de transporte que existía, y en segunda su abuelo lo había mandado a practicar quitación en la mejor escuela para que conociera a la gente bonita que era la única capaz de pagar esos lujos.

Con gran maestría y elegancia, Kai se hizo uno con el caballo encarrerado al animal a gran velocidad. Varios lo intentaron detener, pero el chico se había convertido en un centauro y estaba próximo a llegar a la salida.

Una de las personas del servicio arrimó una carreta de paja para interponerla en el camino y así detenerlo. Pero no contaban con que el ojicarmín logró hacer saltar al animal sobre de esta llegando a la puerta donde ya nadie lo pudo detener.

Con el caballo a punto de desbocarse, Kai siguió el camino que bajaba de la montaña. La angustia lo estaba matando, debía conseguir a un buen médico en cuestión de horas, o Rei moriría. Se dio cuenta de que solo de quedaba una opción, un camino. La vida parecía odiarlo, la solución a la que recurriría de daba escalofríos, pero por la vida de Rei ¿qué mas daba cualquier sacrificio?


	10. Chapter 10

TITULO: ENCOMENDADO A DIOS 

**AUTOR: PPBKAI**

**RAITING: NO LO SE, TAL VEZ PG15 O 16**

**PAREJAS: PRÁCTICAMENTE TODOS X KAI**

**SUMARY: ¿QUIÉN NO COMETERIA PECADOS CON UN MONJE COMO KAI?**

**POR ALGUNAS RAZONES EL SE ORDENA COMO SACERDOTE, Y**

**SUFRIRÁ POR ELLO (UN POCO VIOLENTA, NO APTA PARA**

**HOMOFOBICOS) transpórtense al siglo XVI**

**YAOI, LEMMON, RAPE, Y DE TODO UN POCO. ES UNA HISTORIA EN CAPITULOS. LA ESCRIBI PARA TODOS USTEDES CON MUCHO CARIÑO**

**Y ESPERO QUE LA DISFRUTEN**

CAPITULO 10: CORRE, KAI, CORRE 

El caballo seguía corriendo y al cabo de 3 horas ya estaba muy agitado, así que Kai lo llevó hasta un riachuelo a que descansara y tomara agua. El también lo necesitaba, así que se quedaron ahí por 15 o 20 minutos y reanudó su camino.

El caballo era muy joven y brioso así que continuó corriendo por varias horas mas, pero ya era demasiado, paró de corres y se negó aun con los intentos de Kai para que siguiera. El ruso entendió que no era justo forzar al animal con algo que tal vez lo mataría. Pudo ver que cerca de ahí había una granjita así que dejó al caballo y corrió al lugar, buscó las caballerizas y tomó a un nuevo animal. El dueño de la granja lo intentó detener, pero el chico salió como alma que lleva el diablo.

El sol ya se había ocultado, y su destino estaba muy ceca así que se desvió un poco y llegó a un manantial donde el caballo tomó agua cono desaforado. Kai estaba muy cansado y acalorado así que se quitó la ropa y se metió al agua fría. Se sentía deliciosa en sus adoloridas piernas, su cuerpo se refrescó rápidamente. Una vez recuperado siguió su camino, peor un poco mas tranquilo.

Solo 20 minutos bastaron para llegar a las puertas del palacio, sus manos le temblaban, pero mantenía la vista fija en su objetivo. Los guardias de la puerta lo reconocieron y le dejaron pasar. Llegó a la entrada principal y un sirviente le recogió el caballo, una vez dentro pidió que lo anunciaran con el rey.

Esperó unos minutos que para el parecían horas y de las enormes escaleras alfombradas en rojo bajó el sublime rey con una bata de terciopelo color vino y con cara seria.

Miren qué es lo que trajo la marea, al arrogante Kai Hiwatari, ¿qué haces aquí, ocurrió algo en la abadía?

Su alteza, necesito su ayuda por favor- dijo con desesperanza

Y ¿qué favor quieres?- mirándolo sensualmente sin llegar a ser lujurioso

Necesito un médico que vaya a atender a Rei- casi en tono de súplica- se está muriendo

Vaya, vaya. Nunca creí que tan pronto se fuera a cumplir mi profecía- con una cínica sonrisa- ¡guardia! Manden a mi médico de cabecera a la abadía a atender a un tal...Rei. INMEDIATAMENTE

Si majestad

Yuriy se giró hacia Kai y tomó la mejilla de este suavemente

Tu y yo tenemos un trato pendiente- lo tomó de la mano y lo condujo hasta su alcoba

Entraron a la habitación que estaba decorada en terciopelo rojo, con grandes armarios, un espejo de cuerpo entero, una puerta que seguro conducía al baño y al fondo una enorme cama también con un edredón rojo y sobre ella estaba acostada una chica de grandes ojos y cabello rozado, desnuda, en una posición indecente acariciándose entre las piernas:

Te tardaste Yuriy, te estaba esperando

Párate y lárgate

¡¿Qué!

Lo que oíste, ¿te atreverías a desobedecer a tu rey?

¡por qué me hablas así!

(disculpen la censura, ustedes completen las palabras) ¿y cómo se supone que se le habla a las pu... como tu? Solo estás aquí para darme placer cuando yo quiera, y cuando me aburra te corro, así de simple. Para lo único que de has servido es para mam... el p... y ye estoy harto de eso- la chica abrió los ojos queriéndolo matar- es mas, ¿sabes qué Mao? Agarra tus cosas y te me largas que aquí inmediatamente- dio dos chasquidos de dedos- ¡pero ya, te estas tardando!

Mao asustada tomó una bata y salió corriendo de la habitación, mientras que Kai estaba expectante de todo lo sucedido

De pronto de la puerta del baño salió un chico de cabello púrpura, con bata, alto y de perfil raro. Kai casi se muere ahí mismo

¡pero Kai, que gusto verte! ¿qué te trae por aquí? – lo miraba de arriba abajo

¡Robert Jurgen!- nooo. Kai quería que se lo tragara la tierra

¿se conocen?


	11. Chapter 11

TITULO: ENCOMENDADO A DIOS 

**AUTOR: PPBKAI**

**RAITING: NO LO SE, TAL VEZ PG15 O 16**

**PAREJAS: PRÁCTICAMENTE TODOS X KAI**

**SUMARY: ¿QUIÉN NO COMETERIA PECADOS CON UN MONJE COMO KAI?**

**POR ALGUNAS RAZONES EL SE ORDENA COMO SACERDOTE, Y**

**SUFRIRÁ POR ELLO (UN POCO VIOLENTA, NO APTA PARA**

**HOMOFOBICOS) transpórtense al siglo XVI**

**YAOI, LEMMON, RAPE, Y DE TODO UN POCO. ES UNA HISTORIA EN CAPITULOS. LA ESCRIBI PARA TODOS USTEDES CON MUCHO CARIÑO**

**Y ESPERO QUE LA DISFRUTEN**

CAPITULO 11: UN VIEJO AMIGO 

claro que nos conocemos, pero de circunstancias muy diferentes- ahora se había parado cara a cara con Kai-hace un tiempo fue a mi casa a una fiesta, estuvimos bebiendo y fuimos a mi habitación y ya estando ahí el muy maldito se puso a gritar como loco diciendo que yo quería abusar de el y me golpeó la cabeza con un jarrón

ESO NO ES CIERTO Y TU LO SABES. Ese día le echaste algo a mi bebida que me causó sueño, me subiste a tu habitación y comenzaste a desvestirme...- Kai tenía su cara roja como la de un tomate

Robert, Kai tiene razón- Yuriy se había parado detrás de Kai, con una mano rodeaba su cintura y con la otra le acariciaba el cuello- a una delicia como esta no se le trata de esa manera- besó al cuello de Kai pero casi lo mordió causando en este una corriente eléctrica que le recorrió la espina dorsal

Es cierto Yuriy, tienes razón- tomó a Kai de su barbilla- tendré que corregir mis errores- y besó apasionadamente a Kai

Los 2 cuerpos aprisionaban a Kai frotándose en el. Luego de 1 minuto Yuriy y Robert se habían quitado las batas y estaban desnudos ahora quitando la ropa del bicolor.

Cuando quedaron los 3 cuerpos desnudos se condujeron hacia la gran cama cayendo pesadamente sobre el colchón. No había inhibiciones, las manos de Yuriy y de Robert recorrían el cuerpo de Hiwatari, Yuriy besaba sus labios y su cuello, mientras que Robert le mordisqueaba la espalda.

El calor de los 2 cuerpos estaba excitando a Kai y sus manos cobraron vida apretando los glúteos de Ivanov. Ahora comenzaron los acordes de una canción a 3 voces que invocaban al place carnal.

Ya viste Robert, el monjecito lo está disfrutando

Pues claro que lo disfruta, quién crees que le está dando placer por acá- el pelimorado tenía 3 dedos dentro del ruso. Yuriy se asomó a ver y se empezó a reír

Jajaja, hay Robert, tu como siempre haciendo las cosas mal con Hiwatari... revisa en el cajón de tu lado, encontrarás algo que te gustará-

El noble se giró y abrió el cajón, encontró un tarro y lo destapó

¿vaselina?

Sii, y tu para qué ceer que sirva, de paso dame un poco a mi

Ambos metieron sus dedos en el frasco y tomaron un poco; Ivanov untó la vaselina cerca del pene de Kai haciendo fricción lo cual creó calor, mientras que Robert metía y sacaba sus dedos del trasero del otro con gran facilidad arrancando sonoros quejidos de placer de Kai.

Ahora si Kai, mira de lo que te perdiste el otro día en la fiesta- lo tomó de su vientre iniciando su intromisión

¿y por qué solo tu te vas a divertir así?- Yuriy giró completamente su cuerpo haciendo que su excitación quedara en la boca de Kai y la de este en la suya formando un 69

Kai introdujo aquel apetecible caramelo en su boca lamiéndolo, chupándolo y mordisqueándolo ( sonó a comercial de Deemint) mientras que el rey hacía lo mismo con su excitación.

Aquello era una locura: por un lado tenía un pene en su boca, por otro IRRI le estaba dando un excelente mordisquear y por otro Robert no detenía sus movimientos pélvicos. Kai sintió un gran bochorno invadir su cuerpo que luego se concentró en la parte media, para finalizar derramándose en la boca de Yuriy

¿quieres mas? – dijo entre quejidos Robert

siiii- contestó el ruso en trémulo tono

¡PIDELO MAS FUERTE!

MAAAS, MAAAS –Kai estaba fuera de si y las oleadas de placer iban y venían con intensidad en su cuerpo mientras sentía como Robert e Ivanov explotaban dentro de el

Si eso les gusto, prepárense para lo que sigue- anunció el pelirrojo separándose de su posición dirigiéndose a uno se sus armarios

Abrió la puerta del lado derecho y sacó una caja grande que arrimó cerca de la cama y de la cual sacó unas cadenas. Kai y Robert estaban atentos mirando los movimientos del pelirrojo que regresaba a la cama apoyando sus tersas piernas a los lados de Robert.

Sube las manos-en tono autoritario, Robert tenía un brillo especial en los ojos mientras que Yuriy le amarraba las manos a la cama con las cadenas.

Cuando terminó con el continuó haciendo lo mismo en Kai que aunque se mostraba sorprendido le excitaba la idea

Ahora si.- Miraba el pelirrojo su obra maestra- cumplirán todas ordenes de su rey

Sacó 2 de sus "curiosidades" de la caja y se las mostró a Kai

¿cuál quieres?- le mostró uno que parecía un pene con dientitos y otro que tenía forma de huevo pero que de su parte ancha salía un mango que servía para manipularse desde afuera.

Kai señaló con la cabeza al de dientitos

vaya que estas ansioso, escogiste el mas grande. Ni modo Robert, te lo ganaron

¿porqué le diste a escoger a el primero?- miró a Kai con enojo

por que èl es el invitado de honor

puso las piernas de Kai sobre sus hombros y fue introduciendo, lenta, pero firmemente el artefacto con una mano mientras que con la otra la pellizcaba los pezones

aaaaah, duele

mmmm, eres profundo, te sorprendería ver que lo tienes completamente dentro . yo no he podido meterlo todo

cuando terminó con el se movió hasta Robert subiéndole también las piernas a sus hombros. Tomó vaselina con sus dedos y colocó un poco en la entrada del noble para después introducirle de golpe 3 dedos. Robert apretaba sus ojos y Yuriy se divertía viendo sus gestos

ahora si, viene la parte buena

y tomando el huevesillo por el mango lo fue metiendo pro haciendo movimientos circulares mientras que Robert prácticamente gritaba

la visión de todo esto encendió a Kai provocándole fuertes contracciones que a su vez eran estimuladas por los dientas del juguete propiciándole mas

mira nada mas: el Hiwatari ya se excitó viéndonos, vamos a darle el show completo- dijo Ivanov bajando la spiernas de Robert, colocó sus piernas a los lados de este y de un sentón se dejó caer en el excitado miembro de su víctima liberando un gemido de dolor (pues si, solo a el se le ocurre hacer eso sin echarse cuando menos tantita vaselina ¿verdad?)

el pelirrojo se restregaba de ida y vuelta sobre aquella delicia de piel meciéndose bruscamente hasta que Robert lo invadió con líquido blanco mientras que Yuriy lo imitaba. La fatiga loa invadió y el ojiazul se dejó caer sobre el amplísimo pectoral del pelimorado quedándose así un rato. Kai los miraba excitado, ambos chicos lucían atractivos bañados en sudor con agitadas respiraciones.

Ni creas que me he olvidado de ti Kai- dijo Ivanov mientras se incorporaba y se montaba hora en Kai repitiendo los movimientos

Ver desde ese ángulo a Yuriy era exquisito, ruborizado, gimiendo , con su respiración agitada, cerrando sus azulados ojos y poniendo sus delicadas manos en el vientre ajeno como apoyo. Por dentro era cálido y las contracciones lo estimulaban. No tardó mucho en ahora llenar a Yuriy por dentro mientras que este, aunque estaba muy excitado, solo pudo eyacular débilmente por que todavía no se reponía bien de las otras 2 anteriores.

Por fin Yuriy desamarró las manos de ambos, metió cada una de sus manos entre las piernas de los otros, tomó los juguetes y de un solo golpe les sacó haciendo que los 2 chicos gritaran fuertemente

Yuriy botó los juguetes por ahí y se recostó en medio de sus amantes. La escena haría que cualquiera se excitara, el ver a 3 atractivos jóvenes, recostados aun temblorosos y jadeantes por la intensa actividad; era un cuadro digno de mostrarse en una galería de arte

Morfeo hizo su aparición y los 3 chicos se entregaron a sus brazos en un profundo sueño que reconfortaba sus almas y sus cuerpos

La mañana se hizo presente, y el calor que se filtraba a través de la cortina despertó al joven tatuado que al abrir sus enormes rubíes se topó de frente con el apacible y sublime rostro del rey Yuriy. Cualquiera que lo viera dormido en esa postura, pensaría que es un chico inexperto al que se le desea endeñar. Pero por otro lado, esconde la cara de un fabuloso y medio sádico amante, que se sabe hermosos y deseado, seguro de si mismo, acostumbrado a hacer lo que le viene en gana desde pequeño. Ha probado toda clase de placeres desde temprana edad y ya le quedan pocas cosas que experimentar. El sadismo lo ha intentado, pero no se le da, por que a pesar de que es un joven desubicado, no desea dañar a nadie.

Con toda esta arrolladora imagen, Kai nota que el 3° no está, posiblemente se retiró a sus aposentos en la alta madrugada. Así que se levanta con dirección al baño, en el lugar hay unos contenedores parecidos a calderas que mantienen el agua caliente (wow, los avances tecnológicos de siglo XVI). Llena la tina con el agua caliente se sumerge plácidamente, se sumerge en su totalidad, para salir de nuevo a la superficie con su cabellera húmeda y pesada. Toma jabón y comienza a limpiar toda su firme piel, en eso ve como se abre la puerta y entra un pelirrojo desnudo que serenamente se sumerge en la bañera con el.

Kai está muy agradecido por que este mandó al mejor médico con su Rei y desea agradecerle de un modo mas personal. Se incorpora y gatea hasta alcanzar al ojiazul quien lo mira expectante. Kai le toma una mejilla y la besa tiernamente y siente la correspondencia con el calor de unas manos cálidas que se posaron en su espalda y acarician su nuca.

Recorre el beso hasta el cuello y los hombros sintiendo al cuerpo blanco tensarse bajo ese delicado tacto mientras con una mano acaricia el alargado muslo que se adapta fácilmente a su mano. Sube por aquella extremidad y acaricia la sensible ingle que cobra vida propia.

Kai se acomoda mejor y pone sus rodillas a los lados del cuerpo de Yuriy y con su cadera busca acomodar los cuerpos para lo que viene.

Flexiona y siente el jugoso miembro entrar en el, el dolor lo rodea y recarga su cabeza en el hombro del rey. Este, no deja de acariciarlo y abrazarlo como tratando de reconfortar el dolor. Cuando entra en su totalidad, Kai empieza los movimientos que estimulan al sexo a terminar su trabajo

Cuando todo concluye, Kai alza su fino rostro para mirar al rojiza y con una tierna mirada le dice

Gracias Yuriy

Este comprende que se refiere a lo del médico y jala de nuevo a Kai para estrecharlo contra su cuerpo en un abrazo que transmite un mudo "discúlpame"

Yuriy se siente mal por haberse aprovechado de la desesperación e Kai para tener su cuerpo, era cierto que deseaba tomarlo, pero ese no fue la forma correcta.


	12. Chapter 12

TITULO: ENCOMENDADO A DIOS 

**AUTOR: PPBKAI**

**RAITING: NO LO SE, TAL VEZ PG15 O 16**

**PAREJAS: PRÁCTICAMENTE TODOS X KAI**

**SUMARY: ¿QUIÉN NO COMETERIA PECADOS CON UN MONJE COMO KAI?**

**POR ALGUNAS RAZONES EL SE ORDENA COMO SACERDOTE, Y**

**SUFRIRÁ POR ELLO (UN POCO VIOLENTA, NO APTA PARA**

**HOMOFOBICOS) transpórtense al siglo XVI**

**YAOI, LEMMON, RAPE, Y DE TODO UN POCO. ES UNA HISTORIA EN CAPITULOS. LA ESCRIBI PARA TODOS USTEDES CON MUCHO CARIÑO**

**Y ESPERO QUE LA DISFRUTEN**

CAPITULO 12: DE REGRESO CON REI 

Salen de la bañera y en una pequeña mesa se encuentra un abundante desayuno, Yuriy invita a Kai a que se quede y es cuando este recuerda que no ha comido nada desde el desayuno del día anterior

Come con algo de prisa y se levanta de la mesa dispuesto a irse

Que se mejore pronto- musita Yuriy

Gracias

Pide el caballo con el que llegó la noche anterior y a toda velocidad emprende su marcha de regreso a la abadía. Después de varias horas de camino nota que su animal ya no puede mas, pero reconoce que ya está cerca de la granja de donde lo tomó. Llega hasta el lugar y cuando mete al caballo a la caballeriza, entra el dueño del lugar

¡oye muchachito! ¿ tu eres el que robó mi caballo y lo traes de regreso?

Si, pero tomaré otro prestado

¡muchacho insolente!- sosteniendo un rastrillo de arado dispuesto a detener al ladrón

por favor, mi amigo se muere. Déjeme ir- en los ojos de Kai se reflejaba gran tristeza que conmovió al señor

está bien vete- y le entrega una cantimplora con agua- suerte con tu amigo

¡gracias!

Continua el segundo relevo en otro fuerte y brioso caballo y cuando el sol se estaba ocultando ve a lo lejos la imponente fachada de la abadía. Cuando llega se encuentra con un lujoso carruaje que seguramente pertenecía al doctor.

Cuando entra, encuentra el lugar callado y se dirige a la enfermería. Varios de los monjes están afuera esperando noticias sobre la salud de Rei. Sin mirar a nadie, Kai entra y encuentra a su chico recostado con los labios amoratados y un zumbido en el pecho, junto a el ul elegante señor alto, acalorado y con las mangas de la camisa remangadas hasta los codos, alza su verdosa mirada y le informa a Kai:

¿tu eres Kai?

Si

Rei te ha estado llamando durante horas, está delirando...- toma un hombro del peliazul y agacha la cabeza- ya no se puede hacer nada

Kai se arroja hacia la cama de Rei y conteniendo el llanto pone una mano en la apiñonada mejilla y lo llama

Rei...Rei, estoy aquí, contigo- y toma su fría mano

K-a-i

No...no te esfuerces amor- mira el delicado rostro pálido y seco

Te ...amo Kai

Yo también te amo Rei, eres mi vida, mi sol- lo estrecha con todas sus fuerzas contra su cuerpo- ¡¡¡¡¡TE AAAAMO!- HUNDIENTDO SU ROSTRO EN EL CUELLO DE Rei soltando un amargo llanto

De pronto siente el cuerpo de Rei mas pesado, mira su rostro, y está inerte, voltea con los ojos llenos de lágrimas buscando una respuesta en el galeno

Se ha ido Kai...Rei se fue

NOOOO- llorando y abrazando el cuerpo de Rei que ahora parece un muñeco de trapo relleno de aserrín- NO REI, NO ME DEJES- el llanto corta sus palabras desesperadas- REI, T AMOO, tu eres lo único valioso que tengo. No me puedes dejar

Los monjes entran despacio al lugar, sienten un gran hueco en el alma por el hermano que se fue, pero no se compara con el dolor de ver al ruso de hacer, convertido en un manantial de lágrimas.

Todos comienzan a rezar una fuerte letanía, mientras Kai no suelta el cuerpo de su joya. Por fin lo recuesta y mira a los monjes agradecido por acompañarlo en su inmenso dolor. Todos está presentes, hasta Brian que levanta sus sinceras plegarias al Señor. Pero en un rincón se encuentra un angelical rubio que no reza, solo llora apretando sus ojos y puños, Kai siente que el dolor de Max es diferente así que se dirige hasta el y tomándolo del brazo lo saca del lugar.

Tu sabes algo Max, y me lo vas a decir- el tono es entre autoritario y desesperado

Kai...- su llanto no lo dejaba hablar

DIMELO

El médico llegó hace unas horas, pero... Boris no lo dejaba pasar a pesar de que se presentó como el médico real.- Kai apretaba los puños de coraje- estuvieron discutiendo durante 2 horas hasta que todos los monjes le rogamos que lo dejara entrar. Cuando por fin llegó a Rei, dijo que ya era demasiado tarde, que posiblemente si lo hubiera atendido a la hora que el llegó se hubiera salvado, pero la enfermedad avanza en minutos y yo sé que solo soportó para esperar a verte a ti

MALDITO BORIS- habló entre dientes escupiendo el veneno que lo carcomía por dentro

Secándose las lágrimas, dejó parado en el lugar a Max y hechó a correr en dirección a la oficina del abad. De un solo golpe abrió la puerta y encontró a Boris cómodamente reclinado en su enorme sillón.

ERES UN MALDITO BASTARDO BORIS, POR TU CULPA REI HA MUERTO

Ágilmente saltó el escritorio y comenzó a golpear a Boris. Este trataba de detenerlo pero Kai era mucho mas joven y fuerte que el, pero de todos modos golpeó fuertemente a Kai hasta que en un momento el peliazul se pudo poner sobre el y estrelló su puño contra su cara tantas veces que aquel rostro ya estaba deforme.

Cada golpe llevaba una dedicatoria especial por cada una de las veces que los había hecho sufrir a ambos, por cada noche que ultrajó a Rei, por cada caricia que ensuciaba el cuerpo del ángel.

Cuando Boris comenzó a pedir clemencia, Kai se carcajeó

¿CLEMENCIA, ¿te atreves a pedirme que te suelte después de todo lo que nos hiciste a Rei y a mi? POR TU CULPA REI HA MUERTO Y LO PAGARAS...

estiró su brazo hasta el escritorio y tomó el filoso abrecartas que ahí estaba, lo empuñó, tomando el cabello púrpura jalando la cabeza hacia atrás dejando vulnerable el arrugado cuello. La ahora daga apuntaba directamente a la garganta sin titubear. De pronto la puerta de la oficina se volvió a abrir

¡NO KAI, NO LO HAGAS!


	13. Chapter 13

TITULO: ENCOMENDADO A DIOS 

**AUTOR: PPBKAI**

**RAITING: NO LO SE, TAL VEZ PG15 O 16**

**PAREJAS: PRÁCTICAMENTE TODOS X KAI**

**SUMARY: ¿QUIÉN NO COMETERIA PECADOS CON UN MONJE COMO KAI?**

**POR ALGUNAS RAZONES EL SE ORDENA COMO SACERDOTE, Y**

**SUFRIRÁ POR ELLO (UN POCO VIOLENTA, NO APTA PARA**

**HOMOFOBICOS) transpórtense al siglo XVI**

**YAOI, LEMMON, RAPE, Y DE TODO UN POCO. ES UNA HISTORIA EN CAPITULOS. LA ESCRIBI PARA TODOS USTEDES CON MUCHO CARIÑO**

**Y ESPERO QUE LA DISFRUTEN**

CAPITULO 13: ¿QUÉ TAN DULCE ES LA VENGANZA? 

Kai miró de reojo para ver quién se había atrevido a distraerlo de su glorioso momento y encontró a un cuerpo alto, esbelto, estético, fuerte, con hermosos ojos lavanda abiertos de par en par.

La ira de Kai le evitaba pensar en nada mas así que sin perder un solo segundo enterró la daga en el cuello de Boris escuchando un largo y delicioso quejido de dolor y angustia. Borbotones de sangre bañaban las manos de Kai y este veía feliz como la vida de aquella escoria se escurría tibia entre sus dedos.

Brian esta inmóvil, no podía creer que Kai fuera capaz de matar, solo pudo ver cuando Kai se levantó y salió corriendo con la mirada perdida

000000000000000 

cuando la daga le fue encajada en el cuello, un dolor agudo recorrió su ser y empezó a sentir como su cuerpo perdía fuerza hasta que todo se nubló dejándolo en penumbras.

De pronto se sintió solo en un lugar, el miedo lo recorría y a cualquier parte que miraba solo había oscuridad. De pronto una luz iluminó a un chico alto, espigado, sereno, gabardina blanca, cabello naranja, ajos aguamarina y alas negras.

Por favor, ayúdame, tengo miedo- suplicaba Boris.

Jajaja, es normal que tengas miedo. Tu conciencia es lo que te asusta. Yo he venido por ti para llevarte al lugar que te corresponde

Y en un instante se encontraban los 2 parados en un lugar árido, de tierra rojiza, donde había otras personas vagando de aquí para allá, sufriendo los remordimientos de sus malos actos que realizaron en vida.

Un sentimiento de dolor y sufrimiento inexplicablemente llegó a Boris haciéndolo llorar

¿por qué siento esto, ¿por qué tengo tanta tristeza que no puedo controlar?

Es la tristeza que le causaste a la gente mientras vivías

No, no, ¡¡NO! Yo no estoy muerto, me oyes, YO NO ESTOY MUERTO

Es lo que todos dicen, pero mas vale que lo aceptes, por que ahora esa es tu realidad. Estas muerto y te quedarás aquí por la eternidad, y eso, hm, es muuucho tiempo- se dio media vuelta y se alejó- por qué serán tan complicados, tan sencillo que sería limitarse a vivir su vida sin pensar en dañar a sus hermanos...

0000000000000 

Kai llegó corriendo hasta la torre mas alta donde todo le recordaba a Rei. El dolor de haberlo perdido le oprimía el corazón, las lágrimas lo invadían de nuevo y pensó

"¿valió la pena matar a Boris? Eso no me trajo a Rei de vuelta, solo regué mas sangre cayendo aun mas bajo que el. Mi vida ha sido una mierda y sin Rei a mi lado ya no tengo nada mas por que vivir"

y sin pensarlo, se arrojó de la torre. Mientras caía, flashes con recuerdos de Rei le invadían la cabeza hasta que de pronto...

...nada.

Todo se convirtió en oscuridad y sintió miedo. De pronto se le apareció un joven de cabello naranja y lo llamó

mmm, mm, m. No estuvo bien lo que hiciste Kai . me pones en una difícil situación, por un lado- le muestra la imagen de Rei- tenemos a un Kai que amó sinceramente a una persona, muy pocos tienen ese privilegio, e hiciste grandes sacrificios por el- le muestra una imagen de Yuriy y Robert- aunque son ellos no fue mucho sacrificio que digamos, yo también lo hubiera disfrutado.- guiñe el ojo derecho- pero por otro me encuentro con que tomaste la vida de otra persona en tus manos y como lo veamos, mataste. Ese es un pecado que se paga caro, aparte, no conforme con esto, te suicidaste. ¿qué vamos a hacer contigo? Las reglas son las reglas y hay que seguirlas, pero a veces las podemos romper

¿qué eres, un ángel o un demonio? – preguntó temeroso Kai

no soy ninguno de los 2. yo solo soy un emisario, me llamo Brooklin y llevo a las personas a donde les corresponde. Por eso mi ropa es blanca y mis alas negra, por que puedo entrar tanto al cielo como al infierno

¿entonces eres la muerte?

Algo así. Mira Kai, tu eres un caso especial, hiciste 2 cosas muy malas, pero en tu vida te portaste bien, además de que nos ayudaste a traer a Boris, desde hace tiempo debió venir pero siempre se escapaba, eso te da puntos extra. Haremos un trato- le muestra un túnel con poca luz- camina por ese túnel y encontrarás una bifurcación. Sigue a tu corazón y toma un camino, este te conducirá a tu último destino- Kai tragó saliva- es difícil, yo lo sé. Pero no te puedo enviar arbitrariamente a ningún lugar por que no eres un caso normal

Brooklin toma de la mano a Kai y lo conduce al túnel. Cuando lo deja en la entrada el peliazul mira al emisario y este le devuelve una mirada que extrañamente le da confianza a Kai para continuar

Camina por el túnel y encuentra la bifurcación. Titubea, no sabe qué camino elegir, entonces pone su mente en blanco y respira hondo y decide tomar el lado izquierdo.

La oscuridad es total y Kai camina con miedo de caer, pero de la nada una mano toma la suya y lo guía a la salida. La luz lo ciega y cuando logra enfocar ve que la mano que lo toma es la de Rei convertido en un hermoso ángel alado que le sonríe y lo abraza cálidamente

Siempre has sido mi ángel- Kai entiende que su destino esta con Rei aunque no sea en forma de seres corpóreos...

BROOKLIN'S POV

Kai se lo merecía, a pesar de que haya matado a Boris y a su propia persona, fue uno de los pocos seres capaces de amar de verdad. Si tan solo todos fueran mas como Kai que es sincero y auténtico, el mundo sería mejor.

Que no daría yo por pasar un día como humano y sentir el calor del cuerpo de un se amado.

Me divierte la idea de la alternativa de los 2 caminos, les hace sufrir mucho yo lo sé, pero cuando alcanzan el paraíso lo disfrutan mas. Al fin y al cabo, ambos caminos conducen al mismo lugar, solo que Kai tomó el del lado izquierdo, que es muy poco común pero es le mas corto. Cada quien se forja su paraíso o su infierno a su modo y en eso, ni dios, ni el demonio pueden interferir...

END BROOKLIN'S POV

000000000 

La abadía es un completo desorden y todo están reunidos viendo el cadáver de Boris.

Max camina por otro lado y en medio de la oscuridad alcanza a distinguir la azulada cabellera de Kai con todos los huesos rotos. Max lo abraza y le llora desconsoladamente, un gran dolor atraviesa su cuerpo y alma. Rodea el cuerpo con sus brazos y comienza a mecerse y gritando le dice:

TE AMO KAI!

--------- FINI--------


End file.
